


Quickies

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cheating, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated smutty one-shots featuring Santana that I don't feel like posting on their own for various reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quickie (Pucktana)

**Author's Note:**

> Santana skips out on Spanish to go meet Puck in the choir room for a quickie.

Santana's in Spanish class when she gets the text, which is perfect because Spanish always makes her horny, despite the visual assault of Mr. Schue's hideous sweater vests.

_choir room b4 next period._

That's all it says, but she knows immediately what it's about. It's from Puck, of course. Nobody else would dare try to tell her what to do. Normally, she'd rip him apart using only the power of her words (and maybe her open palm), but she's horny too, and she could use a quickie to help get through the rest of the day.

_dont wear ur spankies._

Santana rolls her eyes at Puck's second text. Biting her lip, she hides her phone under her desk as she discreetly texts the boy back.

_u better be hard when i get there._

She doesn't even have to wait thirty seconds before she gets a series of replies.

_already am babe._

_hard & waiting 4 u._

_cum join me ;)_

Santana barely chokes down her moan before she starts gathering her things, dropping her finished worksheet off on Mr. Schue's desk and throwing out some lame excuse about not feeling well. She doesn't even wait for him to give her permission to leave, just slips out of the class and speed walks her way towards the choir room.

She gets there in no time and peers inside the window. She almost laughs when she sees Puck's sitting on the piano bench, pants and boxers around his ankles, stiff dick in one hand, phone in the other. She smirks, knowing he's probably looking at one of the many naked pictures of her he has saved on there while he jerks off. She glances around the hall to make sure nobody else is around before she slips off her red spank pants and shoves them into her backpack and then makes her way inside.

Puck's head snaps up when he hears the door, and his relief is visible. "Oh, thank fuck. Pics don't do you justice, babe."

"Got that right," Santana agrees, closing the door behind her and sauntering over to the boy. She drops her bag on the floor and takes the phone out of his hand, placing it on the piano behind him. "Now let's get to it, because I've gotta meet Britt to walk her to her next class in seven minutes. Think you can get the job done in that time, Puckerman?'

"I can get it done twice," Puck retorts, one hand gripping her waist and the other slipping underneath her cheer skirt, his fingers immediately meeting slick wetness. "Mmm, you listened. Good girl."

Santana's smirk widens at his words, her legs moving to straddle Puck's lap. "You know I've never been a good girl a day in my life," she reminds him, and then she's sinking down on his cock, letting out a little hiss as his size immediately fills her.

"God damn," Puck moans as tight warmth envelops his dick, sending tingles to every nerve ending in his body. "I ever tell you that you have the best damn pussy I've ever been inside?"

"Didn't need to," Santana replies. She shifts until she's balanced and then she starts rocking in Puck's lap, her cheerleader hips rotating and jerking and creating the most amazing friction Puck's ever felt. There are very few things he's experienced that feel better than Santana Lopez riding his cock raw, and the risk of getting caught just makes everything feel more heightened. Only thing that would make it better would be if she wasn't wearing her top, because Santana's tits always look amazing when she's bouncing up and down on his dick.

Santana rides Puck with wild abandon, her head thrown back and strangled noises escaping her throat. She moves her hand to grip Puck's shoulder, holding on tight as she picks up her pace, impaling herself on Puck's cock harder and harder each time she sinks down. Her ass meets his thighs with loud, wet slaps, her juices already creating a mess between them.

"F-Fuck, fuck me, god, that feels so fuck-fucking good," Santana moans out, her words barely intelligible through her panting and groaning. Puck doesn't even have to do much, he just holds her waist and leans back, letting Santana fuck herself on his cock. The bench creaks beneath them in protest everytime Santana slams down, but neither teen pay it any mind. "My clit," Santana chocks out, squeezing Puck's shoulder. "Rub my fucking clit, asshole."

Puck immediately moves a hand down and presses his thumb against the hardened nub, rubbing small circles and moving with her rhythm, his eyes darting back and forth between his hand and Santana's face, her head now tilted forward and covered by a curtain of silky hair.

Santana comes with a scream less than a minute later, her body trembling and falling against Puck as her orgasm rocks her. She clings to his shoulders, her face buried in the crook of his neck, and Puck calls on all of his self control not to come himself as Santana's pussy throbs and pulsates around his cock.

"Good thing Schuester had this room sound proofed," Puck quips, wrapping the arm that's not trapped between their bodies around Santana's back, holding her close. Santana hates to cuddle, but he knows she likes to be held as she comes down, it helps her feel anchored to something.

He waits until he feels her snatch relax around his member before he slips his other hand out and wraps her in a hug, holding her against him tightly enough so that he doesn't slip out of her when he stands up. Santana lets out a yelp of surprise at the sudden movement, and wraps her legs around his waist, clinging to him tighter as he carefully shuffles them around and lays her out on the surface of the piano, her ass at the edge.

"What are you-"

"I believe I promised you _two_ orgasms," Puck reminds her, pulling her a little bit closer to the edge so he can pump into her. "Plus, I've always wanted to fuck you on this piano, Lopez."

Puck punctuates his words with a sharp thrust, his fat cock sliding into Santana's wet cunt with ease, drawing more moans from the girl. He fucks into her once, twice, fifteen times, and has to hold onto her waist to keep her in place when she starts sliding along the slick surface from the force of his pounding.

Santana keeps her legs wrapped around Puck's waist, the heels of her shoes digging into his ass as she tries to pull him into her just a little bit more. Puck's cock is huge and fills her up better than any other guy in school, but it's still just never quite enough, not until he hits that perfect spot inside her. Never one to just lay there and get fucked, Santana pushes herself up and wraps her arms around Puck's shoulders again so she can rock into him and match him thrust for thrust.

Everything is lewd noises and wetness, and she has no doubt that the piano is soaked in her juices, but she doesn't have time to worry about that because all of a sudden Puck hits the jackpot and they're both coming seconds later, Santana's pussy clenching around Puck's cock as he releases his warm load inside her.

They both huff and puff and hold each other as they come down, and Puck thinks his ears are ringing until he releases it's the bell, singling they have five minutes to get to their next class. Puck reluctantly pulls away and slips out of her, but can't resist taking the time to watch his creamy cum slowly leak out of Santana's contracting cunt and pooling onto the shiny black piano underneath her.

"So fucking hot," he mumbles. She rolls her eyes and moves to jump off the piano until Puck stops her. "Wait, wait, I gotta get a pic of this." He doesn't give her a chance to protest, just leans around her and grabs his phone off the piano behind her and clicks on his camera, lowering the device between Santana's legs and snapping a picture of her flushed slick pussy lips, spread nicely to get a perfect view of his fresh load dripping from her hole. He takes a few more for good measure before finally tearing his eyes away and pulling up his pants and underwear, quickly zipping his fly and then helping Santana down. "Thanks, Lopez. These'll make the day go by easier."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one that's gonna have to sit through class with spanks full of your disgusting load," Santana snaps, trying to walk over to her bag with her legs together so she doesn't make more of a mess. "You better not send those to any of your pervy buddies again." She digs through until she finds the red spanky pants she shoved in there earlier and slips them up her legs, making a face as she adjusts them as best she can, already feeling them getting wet. "Ugh, I'm gonna have your jizz dripping out of me until lunch."

Puck lets out a low moan at the thought. "You're gonna get me hard again, babe," he complains, cupping his crotch and humping the air. "Meet you in the locker room in an hour?"

"You're a pig," Santana says with a scoff and glares at him, but they both know she'll be there.


	2. Most People (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Sebastian have make up sex, the only way they know how to.

Santana can't even remember why they were fighting.

Knowing them, it was probably something trivial that bruised an ego and then the claws came out and then it became more about who would break first than it was about anger.

Sebastian did, of course. He didn't actually apologize, but he did show up at her house and kissed her before she could start insulting him, so she counts that as a victory. He can never resist her for too long, and now they're trying to see who can rip each other's clothes off first. Unfortunately, they're both losing so far.

"I missed you so much," Sebastian admits between sloppy kisses, pulling away just long enough to pull his shirt over his head before he's attacking Santana's mouth again.

Santana moans into the kiss, grinding her hips into his and feeling his erection through his jeans. "I missed _this_ so much," she replies, cupping his bulge and squeezing.

"Fuck," he groans, canting into her hand. He kisses down her neck, sucking and biting her soft skin so it'll leave marks for days, traveling down to her chest. "Lose the shirt." Santana obliges, pulling her shirt over her head like Sebastian did moments before, his fingers swiftly undoing her bra seconds later and leaving her bare. "God, I love your tits."

Santana's chest heaves under the attention, her head falling back as Sebastian's warm mouth closes over her right breast, tongue and teeth teasing her nipple while his hand palms the other, squeezing it roughly. "Ugh, _baby_."

Her reaction spurs him on. Sebastian pinches a nipple between his thumb and forefinger at the same time as he bites down on the other and Santana arches into his touch, her hand cupping the back of his head, her fingers curling around his hair and tugging, pulling his mouth back up for a hungry kiss.

They kiss and kiss, all strong tongues and clashing teeth, Santana's hand pulling on hair, Sebastian's hand traveling down her toned stomach, slipping into her pants and dipping into her soaked folds. She lets out a sharp hiss at the unexpected touch, whimpering as he coats his fingers in her stinky juices before pulling back and pressing against her clit, rubbing tight circles around the hooded nub.

"Jesus fucking…"

"Mhmm, that's it, Tana," Sebastian hums, moving his attention back to her neck. "You like that, baby? You're so fucking wet for me."

"Seb-astian," is all Santana can get out, her knees starting to buckle underneath her. Sebastian wraps his free arm around her waist and moves them backwards until the back of Santana's knees hit her bed and they go tumbling down.

Sebastian doesn't miss a beat, quickly using the new position to his advantage and tugging Santana's pants off, leaving her naked beside him. "No panties, just how I like you."

"I knew you'd cave today," she says smugly, curling a hand around the back of his neck. "Now just shut the fuck up and finger me," Santana growls, pulling him down for another bruising kiss.

Sebastian doesn't need to be told twice, his fingers running through Santana's slick folds, wetting themselves before dipping down and easily slipping inside of her, a single digit first and then a second. He doesn't bother starting slow, knowing Santana likes it hard and fast, just skips right to slamming in and out of her, curling and scissoring his fingers, smiling into their kisses at the feeling of her stretching around them.

Soon Santana's whole body is tightening underneath him and she's turning away from his lips as she starts to tremble, her pussy clamping down around his fingers as she comes. He smirks as he watches her come apart, that surge of power at the knowledge that _he's_ the one making her feel that good going straight to his dick.

"Come on, Tana, say my name when you come," he coos, curling his fingers just a bit more and pressing his thumb down on her clit, rubbing just enough to get a second wave out of her before the first is even over

She moans his name the second time, the words almost getting caught in her throat, her back arching completely off the bed and towards her boyfriend as he draws her pleasure out, that stupid fucking smug look on his face the whole time. She wants nothing more than to wipe it off, but her body feels like jelly and all she can do is collapse against the bed and try to catch her breath when it's over.

Sebastian waits until Santana loosens around his fingers before he pulls out, reaching up and offering his soaked fingers to Santana to clean off. She hums at the taste of herself, licking the digits clean before Sebastian pulls away and makes quick work of getting his pants off, sighing in relief when his erection is freed.

He grips his cock and strokes himself, pushing himself up onto his knees and crawling up to Santana's head. He doesn't even need to say the words before Santana's mouth is around his shaft, his girlfriend maneuvering herself up onto all fours and working his cock eagerly.

It's fast and sloppy, Santana's warm, wet mouth making deliciously lewd noises that are like music to Sebastian's ears. She licks and sucks his tip, bobbing her head as she chokes down more of his thick cock, her lips and tongue slipping up and down his length, slurping up his precum. He threads his fingers through her hair, pulling her head closer against him until her nose is tickling his perfectly trimmed hair, the tip of his cock pressing against the back of her throat.

"Oh fuck," he moans, feeling her swallow around his size, her throat contracting against him as she struggles to breathe. She's gagging moments later, but Sebastian waits to savor the sound and the feeling before he finally lets her go, enjoying the way Santana coughs and desperately sucks in air before going right back to choking herself on his cock, like a moth to a flame. "Tana, stop, baby," he urges a minute later, ready to bust a nut if she continues for any longer. Either she doesn't hear him or she doesn't care, but it isn't until he pulls on her hair that she finally releases his dick, her eyes drifting up to look at him imploringly. "You want my cock, baby?" Santana nods with enthusiasm, the hunger in her eyes making Sebastian's cock throb like it's still in her mouth. As much as he loves it when she fights for control, he thinks he might love it just a little bit more when she doesn't. "Turn around."

Santana quickly spins around so she's facing away from her boyfriend, looking over her shoulder to watch him get into position behind her. "You know, I don't think this is a how most people have make up sex."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, the smirk on her face telling him she's just teasing. He knows she's not into the mushy candle lit romantic shit, knows she likes it hard and rough, the kind of sex that leaves her sore and bruised for days. It's exactly how he likes it too, it's why they work so well. They love the same way they fight, hard and loud and passionately, and they wouldn't work any other way.

He grips the base of his cock, watching her face as he runs the weeping head up and down her flushed folds before stopping at her hole. "We're not most people," he reminds her, and then he's entering her from behind, fingers digging into her side as he buries his length inside her.

"Oh, _Sebastian_!" Santana cries as he bottoms out, eight inches of Sebastian's thick cock stuffing her full.

Sebastian bites back his own admission, taking a moment to appreciate the way Santana's pussy stretches to accommodate his massive size before he pulls out and plows back in, hitting just a little bit deeper on each thrust. "So fucking tight, baby," he sighs, his hips rutting against her beautiful around ass every time they meet, the sounds of their skin slapping getting louder and louder the harder he fucks her.

Her body jolts forward on every thrust until he presses down on her shoulders and pushes her face down hard against the mattress, leaning his weight against her for leverage, dropping down heavily into her. Her moans are muffled by the mattress and drowned out by his grunting, his panting getting more intense the faster her cants into her.

" _Harder_ ," Santana begs, pushing back into Sebastian to meet him thrust for thrust. She tries to push against his hand to get more control, but he just presses down harder, moving his hand from between her shoulder blades to the side of her head, shoving her face back down and almost bending her body in half as he slams into her.

A few minutes later, Santana comes first, her pussy clenching and convulsing around Sebastian's cock as he fucks her through it, pounding her hard and deep. He releases her head long enough to grab a fist full of hair and tugging, curling her body back even more as she continues to tremble underneath him.

"Come for me, Tana," he grunts, his balls tightening as his own release approaches. "That's it, baby, come all over my cock. Fuck, that feels so fucking good." Sebastian can feel her grip loosening around him, but it's too soon. He wants them to come together, so he abandons her hair and fumbles around her bent body for her clit, rubbing it in tight circles until she's coming again, and pulling him with her. Sebastian lets out a long sigh as he spills a warm gush of cum into Santana, her pulsating pussy squeezing every drop out of his throbbing cock.

Santana's chest heaves as she catches her breath, her eyes fluttering in pleasure as she feels Sebastian's cock twitching as he finishes emptying his load into her. She stays upright for as long as she can, but when she slumps against the bed, Sebastian just falls with her, collapsing against her back, his dick still tucked inside of her as he slowly starts to go soft.

They lay in silence, coming down and breathing each other in. Sebastian kisses the sweaty skin of her shoulder in a silent apology. All is forgiven.


	3. Mr. Hudson (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana drops by to see her favorite teacher Mr. Hudson for some extra credit work.

Finn Hudson is in the middle of marking his second period’s history tests when he hears a knock at his door.

“Miss Lopez,” he greets with a friendly smile, a twinkle in his eye as he takes in the sight of the young cheerleader. Santana is in his second period class, and she’s one of his  _best_  students. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“Mrs. Hagberg won’t even notice I’m gone,” Santana replies, stepping into the classroom and closing the door behind her. She peeks out the little window to make sure the hallway is still empty before she carefully untapes the lame inspirational poster stuck on the back of the door and moves it over so that it’s covering the glass and keeping prying eyes away.

Finn watches her with knowing eyes, swallowing thickly when she reaches down and locks the door, successfully giving them privacy. “Santana…”

“I know we usually wait until after school,” she begins, slowly sauntering over to her teacher and swiftly hopping up onto his desk, the flaps of her bright red Cheerios skirt falling back around her waist and giving him a great view of her deliciously toned thighs. “But I was sitting in class and all I could think about was how hot you looked today. You know how much it turns me on when you wear a tie.”

“Santana, this isn’t a good idea,” Finn chokes out, his words catching in his throat when Santana’s legs fall open and he sees the obvious damp patch on the bottom of her red spanks.

She smirks at his typical reaction. Considering how much older he is than her, he really does come off adorably inexperienced sometimes. “Come on,  _Mr. Hudson_ ,” she purrs, slipping off his desk and sinking to her knees in front of him. No matter how many times he asks her to call him Finn, she loves calling him by his professional name. Any reminder that he’s her teacher and she’s his student is such a turn on.

“Fuck,” Finn mutters, leaning back in his chair as Santana reaches for the zipper of his pants, brushing against his growing bulge.

This is so wrong, he  _knows_  it’s wrong. He’s known it’s been wrong since they started sneaking around when he first started teaching at McKinley months ago, but he can’t help it. Santana Lopez is just about the hottest thing he’s ever seen, with her dark hair and her tanned skin, her big boobs and round ass. And that  _cheerleading uniform_. He didn’t stand a chance when she came onto him. It was like his biggest high school fantasy come true.

“Relax,” Santana whispers, smiling as she sees Finn loosen up against the chair. It’s cute how he always at least  _tries_  to protest, but he never holds out long. “Let me take care of you.” He nods and lifts his hips, and she swiftly pulls his pants and underwear down his legs, freeing his semi-hard cock from its confides before she eagerly takes it into her mouth.

Finn’s eyes glaze over as he watches Santana suck him off, his head lulling to the side as her tongue sweeps across his head and teases his slit. Her eyes lock onto his, brown orbs watching him watch her as her head bobs up and down, her plump lips stretching as she slowly takes more of him into her mouth.

Finn is big,  _really_  big, but Santana loves to take as much of him as she can. She hollows her cheeks and sucks, her mouth making obscene noises as she services her teacher. She gets half way down before she pulls back and starts again, bringing a hand up to wrap around his shaft and stroke him as she starts to descend again, this time gagging when she feels his tip poking the back of her throat.

“Fuck, baby, that’s it,” Finn moans, his hands tangling in her soft dark hair, feeling her throat contract around his dick. He doesn’t hold her head or force her to take more, just massages her scalp and lets her keep control. “That feels so good, Santana.”

Santana smiles around Finn’s cock, slurping and sucking and stroking him to full length with an eagerness and vigor that she only has for her teacher. She loves to watch his face as she pleases him, feel the way his thighs tighten underneath her arms, the way his body does these cute little jerks and jumps when he’s trying not to come too early. Everyone knows Mr. Hudson is hot and charming, but nobody else gets to see him like  _this_. This is reserved for Santana only.

Holding Finn’s shaft back, Santana gives a few slow and deliberate licks to the underside of his cock before she pulls away and pushes herself to her feet. “I’ve been thinking about doing this all day, Mr. Hudson,” she coos, placing her hands on his shoulders and carefully climbing on top of him, her knees balanced on either side of his legs and his spit slicked cock pressing against her covered center. “Riding you until you come inside of me,” she whispers into his ear, nipping his lobe before she smooches a trail to his lips and kisses him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and brushing it against his. She rocks her hips against him as they make out, his hands on her hips keeping her steady as their bodies press together. “I need you, Mr. Hudson,” Santana pants against Finn’s lips. “I need you inside of him.”

Finn nods and slips a hand between their bodies, fumbling a bit before he gets a good grip on his shaft and guides it towards Santana’s core. He pushes her spanks to the side with his knuckles and presses his throbbing head against her hole. “San-tana, Santana, I-”

Santana wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself up before slowly dropping down, letting out a low groan of pleasure as she sinks down on Finn’s thick cock, her pussy stretching as she takes him inside, inch by inch. “Fuck, you’re so fucking big.”

Finn leans forward and kisses Santana’s neck, waiting until his entire length is buried inside of her tight pussy before he starts to rock against her again. He wraps his arms around her back and pulls her body flush against his, falling back against the chair and rutting up into her.

“God, you feel so good, Santana,” he mumbles against her skin, biting it playfully and then soothing it over with his tongue, finally letting his tension wash away and just enjoying this gorgeous, insatiable girl in his lap without thinking of all the reasons why he shouldn’t. “So tight and warm.”

Santana’s eyes flutter closed and she starts to bounce up and down on Finn’s dick, her hands clutching the back of his head to keep his face against her neck. She can feel him all over her and inside of her, and it’s still not enough. “More,” she moans, clenching around his cock, her warm snatch hugging him tightly as her juices coat his length. “More, baby, I need… I need, I need you so bad, baby, so fucking… God,  _yes_ , right  _there_. Fuck-fuck, right there,  _harder!”_

Finn thrusts into her harder, angling them back enough so that he can lift his ass off the chair to pound into her. Santana’s hair is draping around his head and all he can hear is her moans mixed with the slapping of their sweaty skin and the creaking of his chair, and he adds his own huffing breaths to the chorus as he picks up the pace until it becomes too difficult to continue in their current position, and he carefully stands up with Santana still in his arms.

She lets out a surprised squeal at the sudden movement and clings to Finn’s broad shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding on, his cock still snug inside of her. He laughs before he carefully leans over, brushing papers to the side and placing her flat on his desk.

“Much better,” he voices, propping himself up with a hand beside her head, the other brushing her hair away from her face as he gazes down at her. “I love it when you’re lying underneath me,” Finn tells her, bending over to press a soft kiss against her swollen lips before pulling back and looking at her again. “You’re so beautiful, Santana.”

Santana sighs at his words. He’s looking at her like she’s the whole world, and she loves it as much as she hates it. Growling, she grabs Finn’s dangling tie and wraps it around her fist, tugging him back down into a rough kiss. “Just fuck me,  _Mr. Hudson_.”

Finn doesn’t like it when Santana shuts down like that. She’s always making the first move, teasing and flirting with him, but when he finally tries to be open about his feelings for her, she cuts him off. But, he knows better than to push her, especially when they’re in the middle of sex, so instead he just shuts up and starts thrusting back into her, attaching their lips again as he slides through her.

The new position gives Finn more room to work, and his movements are fluid and smooth, hitting Santana so deep and so perfectly each time, and she can feel her stomach starting to coil more and more with each thrust. She hooks her ankles around Finn’s waist, digging the heels of her feet into his cute little ass to pull him closer, grunting into his mouth as his cock slams into her, hitting her spot just right.

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna come,” she cries out, dropping her head against the desk and placing her hands delicately on Finn’s neck, holding his head in place so she can look into his eyes as she falls apart. She doesn’t like words, she hates them, but this she can give him, this she  _wants_  to give him.

They come together, Santana whimpering and shivering, clenching tightly around Finn as he empties his warm load inside her, his cock pulsating and flaring against the grip Santana’s contracting pussy has on it. Finn watches Santana's face as he shoots his cum into her, searching her eyes for something he’s not sure of, biting his lip as he wonders what she sees in  _his_ eyes. Wonders if she’s even looking for anything.

They throb and pant, slowly coming down, relaxing against each other for a moment before reality catches up with them again. Finn allows himself just one more minute, one more moment to enjoy Santana like this before she’s his student again. He rubs the pad of his thumb over the apple of her cheek, smiling at the way her nose scrunches up at his soft touch, and then he kisses her one last time.

Santana gives herself less time, and Finn barely brushes his lips against hers before she’s pushing him away, uncrossing her legs so that he stumbles back into his chair. She ignores the sudden emptiness and quickly pulls her spanks back into place before she leaks all over Finn’s desk, hopping off and straightening up her uniform.

She can feel him watching her, and she knows he’s going to try to say  _something_  like he always does, so instead of giving him the opening, she turns back to his desk and sorts through the papers he was looking at when she came in, searching for the one with her name on. Santana smiles when she sees her test hasn’t been marked yet, and picks up his red pen, writing a messy ‘A+’ in the corner.

“Santana, you can’t just…” Finn starts to protest.

She caps the pen and turns back to him with a raised eyebrow. “I think I’ve earned it, don’t you?” she questions, easily making everything they just did seem like something else than what it was just a moment ago, something less. Something she can deal with. “What, with all my  _extra credit_  and all.” Finn doesn’t fight her, even though he knows he should. Instead, he just sits there as she gives him a peck on the cheek and whispers, “I’ll see you after school, Mr. Hudson,” in his ear before she saunters over to the door, peeking out to make sure it’s safe before she slips out of his classroom, leaving him with his pants still around his ankles.


	4. Why Not? (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Santana are dating other people, but they always make time for their dates in the janitor's closet.

“Ugh, watch the teeth,” Sam groans, squeezing Santana’s hips and pulling away from her sucking mouth. “Last time you left a mark and I had to tell Quinn I got bit by some random dog.” Santana laughs and leans forward to continue before Sam pushes her away. “I’m serious, Santana! She almost made me get a rabies shot.”

“You’re such a pussy,” Santana sighs, pulling away from him and leaning against the closet door. It’s so dark and so cramped, she can barely see him right in front of her, but she sure can  _feel_  him. Especially the hard on brushing against the bottom of her dress. “You really that scared of Fabray finding out?”

“Uh, yeah,” he answers, closing the distance between them and pressing her against the door, his hands flat against it on either side of her. “Aren’t you worried about Brittany finding out?”

Santana’s eyes flutter closed at the full body contact, her head against the door, her chest pressed out against his. “She still thinks it’s not cheating if the plumbing is different.”

“So, you’re saying she wouldn’t care if she knew I was doing  _this_?” Sam asks, trailing a hand up her bare thigh and under her incredibly short dress. He brushes a thumb over her covered clit and smirks when she jumps. “Or  _this_?” He pushes her panties aside and runs his finger through her soaked folds, coating it in her juices. “You don’t think Brittany would care if she knew how fucking wet you get for my dick?”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Santana growls, grabbing a strong hold of Sam’s neck and pulling him into a hungry kiss to shut him up. She does know Brittany would care, that she’d look at her like a kicked little puppy dog and of course she feels bad about that. She feels like shit for cheating on Brittany, she’s not a monster, but she’s also human, and she likes to think that if Brittany knew how good of a fuck Sam is, she’d understand.

Sam doesn’t need to be told twice, and he slips a finger inside Santana as he kisses her, pressing her harder against the door as he starts to pump in and out of her, adding a second finger and curling, just as he brushes his thumb against her clit.

Santana’s coming in no time at all, and he swallows her moans, his fingers fucking her through her orgasm until she’s pushing on his wrist. “Stop,” she pants, turning her face away from his to detach their lips. She sucks in shaky breaths and drops her forehead against his shoulder, shuttering when he pulls his fingers out of her and sucks them clean. “Your cock,” she huffs, squinting in the darkness to try to undo his belt. Her eyes have adjusted somewhat, but she’s still struggling with her shaky hands. “Fuck, I need you inside of me  _right now_.”

"Your wish is my command," he answers in a dorky voice that Santana assumes is an impression she doesn’t get. Instead of making fun of him, she focuses on his belt and finally gets it undone, moving to the zipper of his jeans and then letting out a sigh of relief when they fall down his legs.

She reaches into his boxers and grasps his cock in her hand, her fingers just barely able to wrap around his thick meat. She strokes him a few times before pulling away and quickly swiping her hand through her folds to collect some wetness to spread over his cock.

Once he’s lubed up and completely hard, Santana gets on her toes and guides Sam’s cock to her pussy, angling herself enough to get it back to her entrance before sinking down on it.

"Fuck yeah," she moans as she’s filled, slowly lowering herself down until she’s got Sam’s entire cock buried inside of her. A weird sense of relief floods her as she’s stuffed full of cock. "So fucking  _big_.”

"Feels so good to be inside you, baby," Sam murmurs, letting Santana have a moment to gain her barrings before he starts to cant into her, bending at the knees just a bit so he can thrust up. "So warm and wet and _tight_.”

He punctuates each word with a sharp thrust, and Santana sinks her teeth into his shoulder to muffle the moan of pleasure that rips from her throat. Ignoring his earlier request, Santana kisses and licks and bites at the pale skin of Sam’s shoulder and neck, pulling on the back of his hair when his cock slams into her particularly hard.

"Faster," she moans into his ear, nipping at his ear lobe.

Sam pumps into her harder, humping her into the door so harshly that it’s banging on its hinges. He knows he should slow down or turn them around or something so they don’t get caught, but it’s hard to care about anything when he’s balls deep in Santana’s cunt.

He wraps his hands behind the back of her thighs and pulls. “Up,” he growls, waiting until she’s got her legs wrapped around his waist before he turns them around and presses her against the back wall instead, ignoring the banging that rings through the small space when she slams against something.

Santana doesn’t seem too concerned either, just starts bucking her hips widely against him, pulling Sam’s cock deeper inside of her. “That’s it, baby. Fuck me like Quinn would never let you fuck her,” Santana pants, her nails digging into Sam’s back, her breath hot against his neck. “Fuck me and come inside me. Fill me up.”

"Oh fuck," Sam cries at her words, his balls already starting to tighten. He can feel Santana’s juices all over his cock, their fucking making delicious wet sounds each time they connect, and he can tell by the way her pussy contracts and her pants increase that she’s as close as he is. He picks up his pace, and with a few more determined thrusts, she’s screaming his name as she comes around him and pulls him with her.

Sam’s cock flares and explodes inside Santana, his dick pulsating as he spills a warm load of thick cum into her throbbing pussy. She clings to him as he empties himself into her, savoring the feeling of being filled, that feeling that Brittany can  _never_  give her, no matter how much she loves her. Her hips jerk as her own orgasm passes through her, until she finally slumps against him, coming down.

"You’re so fucking good at that," Santana sighs, unwrapping her legs from around Sam’s waist and dropping back to her feet. His cock slips out of her and a few globs of milky cum leak out and drop to the floor before she’s able to pull her panties back in place. 

Sam gives her a dorky smile at the compliment before tucking his cock back into his boxers and pulling his pants back up, letting out a hiss when his head connects with something hard when he stands back up.

“Why do we always have to do it in here?” Sam asks as Santana adjusts her dress, rubbing the back of his head where he hit it. “Why can’t we ever do it in a bed or something?”

Santana rolls her eyes. “Because then you’d try to cuddle with me or some shit like that.”

Sam pauses for a moment, debating whether to deny it or not. “What’s wrong with cuddling?”

“Cuddling is for people who are dating,” Santana explains with a sigh. They’ve had this conversation before. “We are not dating.”

“Well, why not?” Sam finally asks. He’s not really sure he could picture actually dating Santana, but he thinks he’d like to have the option. And then he wouldn’t have to sneak around behind Quinn’s back and lie to her all the time. 

Santana sighs again, tugging on the bottom of her dress one last time before throwing her hair back over her shoulder and looking at Sam. “Look, Trouts, the sex is good. Like, really,  _really_ fucking good, but that’s all this is. I’m not looking to date you or your humongous lips. I’m already dating someone, and I love her, so if you can’t handle fucking me without wanting to date me, then let me know now.”

“I don’t get it,” Sam muses, ignoring most of what she said. “If you love Brittany so much, how can you fuck me? Doesn’t seem like you love her all that much when you’re coming all over my cock and screaming my name.”

It’s something he’s always wondered. He knows why he cheats on Quinn – she doesn’t put out – and it’s not like  _he’s_  claiming to love her or anything. But he doesn’t get why Santana does it. She’s always telling him she loves Brittany, and he can tell she does, but he doesn’t get why she keeps coming back to him and dragging him into the janitor’s closet, begging him to fuck her into oblivion. He wonders if Santana even knows.

Santana freezes for a moment, but it passes before Sam can even think about questioning her. “I told you, you’re a really good fuck, and sometimes I just need a rough pounding. Don’t flatter yourself,” Santana explains with a smirk. “Besides, I enjoy sticking it to Quinn, too. It’s win/win.”

“If you say so,” Sam answers wearily, feeling that familiar disappointment in his gut as he watches Santana twist the handle of the door to start to leave.

Santana peaks out to make sure the hallway is empty before she steps out, turning back to poke her head back in. “Same time tomorrow?”

Sam runs a hand through his hair and nods reluctantly. He knows he won’t be able to resist.


	5. Different (Pucktana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck and Santana sneak in to use one of his client's pools and new feelings swim to the surface.

“Are you sure these people are really gone?” Santana asks, her voice low and close to Puck’s ear as she hovers behind him.

“For the hundredth fucking time,  _yes_.”

“Excuse me for making sure,” Santana hisses, rolling her eyes. “I’m not in the mood to be perved on my some forty year old cougar like the last time you  _swore_  we wouldn’t get caught.”

Puck knows enough to bite back his laughter at the memory. He had been balls deep inside Santana in one of his customer’s pools when she came home. She wasn’t even mad, but Santana had been mortified when she asked to join in. Santana didn’t talk to him for a week. “Still think you should’ve at least considered letting her…”

“Shut up, Puckerman, or I’m leaving,” Santana warns, glancing around in paranoia, convinced someone is going to see them breaking into the backyard.

She can’t believe she let Puck convince her it was a good idea to go skinny dipping in some random person’s pool, but he swore on his life that the family was gone to Florida for the week and that their backyard is very sheltered, and that nobody will be able to see them. She can’t believe she lets Puck convince her to do a lot of things, but well, the sex is  _really_  good, so.

“You’re the one that’s gonna get us caught if you don’t quit your bitching,” Puck counters, carefully unlocking the fence and holding it open for his kinda girlfriend to slip in before him. She elbows him in the ribs as she passes and he rolls his eyes as he shuts the gate before quickly following her further into the backyard.

True to his word, the backyard seems to be obscured from the view of any nosey neighbors, and Santana has to admit, the way the pool is lit in the moonlight looks gorgeous. She can hear Puck approaching her and her breath hitches when he slips his arms around her waist and hugs her from behind, his chin tucked over her shoulder as he takes in the view with her, their verbal sparring from moments before forgotten.

The starry night sky, the warm breeze, the way he’s holding her; the moment feels more romantic than any they’ve ever shared, and Santana doesn’t know what to do with that. Instead of thinking about it, she slips out of Puck’s arms and turns around to face him, smirking at him as she undresses and makes her way to the pool stairs, stepping into the water just as she’s tossing her bra onto the grass.

“Damn, baby, wait for me,” Puck mumbles, quickly shedding his own clothes and jumping into the deep end, emerging moments later with a grin. He shakes his head and rubs a hand over his face, clearing his vision so he can watch Santana swim towards him. He wraps her in a bear hug when she reaches him, the full lengths of their naked bodies pressed together. “You cold?”

Santana shakes her head, wrapping her arms around Puck’s shoulders and her legs around his waist, biting her lip when she feels his cock against her center. “Not anymore.”

They stay huddled together until the moment is broken, and then they swim around and splash each other. Santana jumps on Puck’s back, he dunks her head under, she yells about her weave, and he cannonballs into the pool. They make out, he presses her against the side of the pool, she strokes him hard and he fingers her until she comes.

“You gotta be quieter, babe,” he chuckles, kissing along her neck as she starts to come down, her body slack against his. “The neighbors can’t _see_  us, but they can  _hear_  us.”

Santana hums in acknowledgement, her mind still fuzzy and her ears still buzzing. She tilts her head to the side to give Puck better access to her neck, and she allows him to lean her back against the pool wall again, his hands on the edge on either side of her, trapping her in place. “Don’t make me come so hard then.”

“Not possible,” Puck smirks, trailing his kisses down her chest, trying his best to ignore the chlorine taste. “You know a Puckerman always delivers.”

Santana unhooks her arms from around Puck’s back, trailing her fingertips over his shoulders and around his neck, cupping his jaw and tilting his head up to look at her. It’s dark out, but she can see the expression on his face perfectly. It’s not the usual smug or cocky look he usually has when they’re fucking. She can’t place what it is she sees in his eyes, but it makes her belly tingle. “Then you better kiss me,” she whispers, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

It’s not that they don’t kiss, it’s just that they don’t kiss like  _this_. Usually it’s rushed and sloppy, like it’s obligated foreplay, but this is soft, and it’s slow. Puck’s hands aren’t pawing at her tits; they’re massaging her hips gently. His tongue isn’t invading her mouth, but softly pressing against hers.

It’s different. It’s romantic, and Santana still doesn’t know what to do with that.

But this time, instead of ignoring it, she embraces it. She runs the pads of her thumbs over Puck’s clenching jaw, brushing against his skin softly before she trails them down his chest, slowing submerging them in the water as they continue their decent. Puck bucks into her when she wraps a hand around his thick member, fighting the effects of the water by stroking him hard again before guiding him towards herself.

Santana breaks their kiss for a moment, leaning their foreheads together as Puck’s hips follow her lead, his cock blindly finding her entrance like they’re magnetized.

“You okay?” he whispers, his tip just barely inside her. She doesn’t think Puck has ever asked her that during sex before, and there’s that feeling again. She squeezes her eyes shut as she nods, giving him the go ahead to continue. She lets out a pained whimper as he enters her, the combination of his size and the water making him harder to take than normal. She quickly wraps her arms around his shoulders again and buries her face in his neck to hide her groan. “You sure you’re okay?” he asks again, feeling her body tense against him.

“Yeah,” she breathes out, kissing his shoulder blade before leaning her head back to look at him. “Just, go slow, okay?” Puck nods and starts kissing her again, letting go of the pool’s edge and slipping a hand into the water, his fingertips finding Santana’s clit and rubbing it softly to help her relax around him. “Mmm, better,” she mumbles against his lips.

Once she’s loosened up a bit, Puck finally starts to pump into her. He starts slow, his hips almost moving in slow motion against the weight of the water they’re in. As hard as running or even walking is in water, fucking is just as difficult, and Puck has to exert twice the energy as normal to get even a fraction of the results.

Abandoning Santana’s clit for a moment, Puck tugs on her thigh so she’ll wrap her legs around his waist again and then he walks them closer to the shallow end, until the water is below their connected waists.

“Much better,” he grunts, echoing Santana’s sentiments from moments earlier, before he starts to cant into her again, smoothly picking up his pace. Without the water as hindrance, Puck is able to pump into Santana harder, his cock hitting her deeper with each thrust, drawing out pleasured, breathy moans each time their hips connect.

He wraps his arm around the small of her back and pulls her closer to him, letting one of her legs fall while hooking a hand under the other one and keeping it bent at his side, giving him a better angle. Santana throws her head back as Puck slams into her pussy, leaning her back over the edge of the pool, her tits heaving as she pants.

“P-Puck,” she moans, rocking her hips into his, getting him deeper. He kisses all over her exposed chest, feeling her heartbeat against his lips, and now  _he’s_  feeling weird things, and it makes him buck into Santana harder.

They move together, panting and moaning and thrusting, the water splashing around them as their bodies slam together over and over and over again. And when Santana lets out that oh so familiar whine, Puck kisses up her neck and attaches their lips again, swallowing her moan as they come together.

Santana clings to Puck’s broad shoulders as she tightens around him, pulling his cock in deeper as he lets go, his warm cum pooling inside her. She trembles in his arms, and he supports her weight as he continues to spurt into her, his hands gripping her ass and squeezing in the same rhythm her pussy is squeezing his throbbing cock.

Puck slumps against Santana once he’s empty, dropping his head on her shoulder as she wraps an arm around his head, her fingers running through his mohawk gently, soothing his heavy breathing.

They stand tangled together in the moonlight, throbbing and breathing each other in, wondering why this time feels so different; wondering why they’re suddenly feeling anything at all.


	6. Encore (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn confronts Santana about her meddling ways and the anger gets the best of him.  
> Warning: dubcon and rough sex.

Santana's on her way to the football field for cheerleading practice when a hand reaches out and pulls her behind the gym wall. Her first instinct is to scream, but when she sees it's just Finn, a smirk slowly creeps onto her face.   
  
"Hey, Finnocence," she flirts, batting her eyelashes at him innocently.   
  
"Why did you tell Rachel?"  
  
Santana plays dumb. "Tell Rachel what?"  
  
"Don't fuck with me, Santana," Finn growls, slamming her back against the wall harshly in warning. Santana yelps at the sudden movement, the brick scratching her skin. She looks up at Finn with wide eyes, and sees his face flushed red with anger. She's equally scared and aroused. "Why did you tell Rachel we had sex?"  
  
"Thought she deserved to know," Santana answers, her excuse half true. Rachel did deserve to know, but it's not like she gave a fuck about the hobbit. When Finn's grip on her forearm tightens, she knows he's not buying it. "And I wanted to break you guys up," she admits, squirming under his intense gaze.   
  
Finn's surprised by her honesty, and by the fact that he's as intrigued as he is angry. " _Why_?"  
  
"Because I see the way you still look at me," she taunts, puffing out her chest so it's pressed against him. "And I know that hobbit isn't putting out. I was trying to do you a favor. I know you still want me."  
  
"You... You did all this because... You think I wanted you to..." Finn stumbles over his words, his rage at this girl building in his belly. He looks at her, the way she's smirking at him, and he wishes he had her talent for words. He wishes he could spew out all the hatred he feels for her in this moment, but the words catch in his throat. His mind is clouded in white hot rage and all he can do is make her  _feel_  it. Without another word, Finn pulls on Santana's arm and flips her around, pressing the side of her face hard against the red brick.   
  
"Hey, what are you-?"  
  
"Shut up," he spits, one hand holding her against the wall while the other flips up her cheerios shirt and then pulls down her red kinkpants and panties, revealing her gorgeous round ass. He roughly palms one of her ass cheeks, his finger tips pressing hard into her soft skin as he massages her.  
  
Santana squirms under his touch, arousal pooling between her legs. "Finn, please..."  
  
"Please  _what_?" Finn demands, genuinely curious, wondering if she's putting up a front of modesty or if he's really got Santana Lopez begging him already.  
  
"Please..." Santana starts, hissing when she feels Finn's fingers abandon her ass and brush against her core. She can see her teammates practicing in the distance, and she knows anyone can walk by and see them, but fuck it. This is what she wanted, right? To fuck Finn again? To get  _him_  to fuck  _her_? "Fuck me," she finishes, surprising even herself. She pushes back into him when he still hasn't done anything after a few moments. She can feel the bulge in his pants against her ass. "Come on, fuck me then, Hudson!"  
  
Her condescending tone spurs Finn on again, and he quickly undoes his pants, letting them drop down his legs as he pulls his hard cock out of the front of his boxers. He abruptly shoves two fingers inside Santana, ignoring the way she yelps at the intrusion, pumping in and out of her a few times before pulling out and coating his cock in her juices, using her arousal as lube to stroke himself to full length. She tries to turn around to see what he's doing, but he shoves her back against the wall, pressing her cheek so hard against the brick that she's sure she's gonna be scrubbing red off of it for a week.   
  
Once he's fully hard, he steps up so he's right behind her, releasing his hold on her momentarily so that he can part her ass cheeks. He bends at the knees so he's level with her cunt and lines himself up, pressing the head of his cock to her tight opening before gripping her hips and pulling her back against him suddenly, unceremoniously plowing his entire cock into her in one fluid motion.

Santana bites back the scream she wants to let out, her entire body shaking as she tries to adjust to Finn's massive size practically splitting her in two. But she doesn't even have time to catch her breath before Finn is pulling out and shoving himself back in, his hips thrusting into her at the same time he's pulling her limp body back to meet him. She can feel every one of his thrusts from her head to her toes and it's a really good thing she's propped up between Finn and a wall, because there's no way she'd be able to stand up right on her own.  
  
"Take it, you fucking slut," Finn grunts behind her, slamming into her harder and harder, seemingly not satisfied that he's fucking Santana hard enough until she's literally torn apart. "Let me fuck that cunt, only thing you're fucking good for. Just a cunt for everybody in this school to use."  
  
Santana can't believe what she's hearing through the ringing in her ears, and she'd laugh if her toes weren't starting to curl in pleasure in her little white shoes. The pain has finally made way to unbelievable pleasure, and holy fuck, who knew Finn Hudson had it in him? It's nothing like it was that night in the motel room. This is hard and rough and angry, and Santana has never ever been fucked like this in her life. She's completely at his Finn's mercy, a limp body for him to fuck as hard as he wants and she had no idea being used to could feel so fucking good.   
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna come," she cries out right before she does, her body seizing and shaking in his arms, her pussy clenching around the hard cock beating into her relentlessly, fucking her through her orgasm. She mumbles a string of incoherent expletives, her body thrashing against Finn as his hips slam into hers until he presses his front flush against her back and traps her between his body and the wall to hump into her like he's a fucking dog in heat.   
  
Her legs are held together and it makes her pussy even tighter around Finn's thick cock, and he gets a few more sharp thrusts into her before he starts gushing cum into her still vibrating pussy, his warm load spilling into Santana and filling her up. "Fucking take it," he grunts out, his hips jerking into her with each spurt of jizz he shoots off, until finally he's emptied himself of every drop.   
  
Finn stumbles backwards and slips out of her, a huge glob of white cum spilling from her fucked pussy with nothing to keep it plugged inside. Santana just leans against the wall and lets herself leak Finn's load, sighing as she feels it trailing down her inner thighs and legs. She can feel Finn's eyes on her and her pussy contracts under his gaze, pushing more of it out for him. Finn watches, fascinated for a moment that that's  _his_  cum dribbling from Santana's pussy.   
  
Santana slowly turns around to face the taller boy, leaning back against the rough brick and searching Finn's face. "Look, I'm...," she starts, but before she can get anything else out, Finn snaps out of his daze and surges forward, pressing against her front, his still half hard cock poking her stomach.   
  
"This never happened," he hisses out, looking down into her eyes pointedly. "You got that?" Santana gulps and nods, wondering what she'd have to do to get a second round. She decides not to test her luck, and Finn pulls away, hastily tucking his cock back into his boxers and pulling up his pants. "And stay the fuck away from Rachel, you've caused enough trouble."  
  
With that, he stalks away, and she's just able to pull her spanks up before Brittany comes bounding around the corner and lights up when she sees her.   
  
"There you are!" she cheers with a smile. "Coach has been looking for you. Where have you been?" It takes her a moment to take in Santana's appearance, her mussed hair, the indents on her cheek, her twisted skirt and the trail of liquid still sliding down her leg, and then her eyes widen. " _Oh_!"   
  
"Britt, it's not..."  
  
"Come on," Brittany cuts her off with giggle, looping their arms and pulling her back towards the locker room. "You can tell me who you fucked while you clean up. Coach Sylvester will throw a fit if she sees you like that! Remember how mad she got when you saw that cum stain Artie left on my skirt last week?"  
  
Santana lets herself be dragged away, trying to figure out how she's going to survive a cheerios practice after the pounding Finn just gave her.


	7. Mine (Samtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana's confrontation with Sam in the auditorium leads to a lot more than just a sing off.  
> Warning: dubcon to start.

The second Sam hears Santana say 'never', something inside of him just snaps. He springs forward and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his front.  
  
"What are you doing?" she gasps out in surprise. She freezes, but doesn't fight his hold.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you a lesson," he growls in her ear, moving his hand up her ridiculously short dress and pressing a finger against her panties. "You think you can just come here and try to take what's mine? Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with other people's toys?"  
  
Santana's body shivers involuntarily against his touch because she's not against this turn of events, but her brain is still trying to fully catch up to what's happening. "Sam, I..."  
  
He ignores her, and instead slips his finger passed the material, and right into her cunt, not bothering to ease her into it. She's surprisingly wet. She cries out in surprise and shivers in his arms, her words caught in her throat. She doesn't even know what she's trying to say. This shouldn't feel good, but it does, she shouldn't want him to keep going, but she _really fucking does_. Sam speeds up his pumps, and adds a second digit before she knows it, stretching her tight hole roughly as he fucks her with his fingers.  
  
Eventually her knees give out and she starts falling to the floor. He goes with her, letting her crumple to her hands and knees before he flips her around on her back and hovers at her side, the new angle making it easier to shove his fingers in and out of her pussy. "You're so fucking tight, Santana. I thought you were supposed to be as big of a slut as Brittany?"  
  
"Fuck you," she finally whimpers out, though her words lack any real venom. Right now, she doesn't hate him for dating Brittany, just maybe for making her feel this way. She blames the sudden dominance for turning her on so much.  
  
"Nah uh, I think I'm the one fucking you," he laughs, lifting her dress with his other hand so he can watch his fingers disappearing into her cunt. "And judging by how wet you're getting, I think you like it."  
  
"Fuck. You," Santana repeats through gritted teeth, trying desperately to fight off the orgasm she can feel building in the pit of her stomach.    
  
Sam laughs at her weak attempts at spite and shoves a third finger inside of Santana, grinning down at her as he feels her walls contracting around them. "Oh yeah, you're about to come, aren't you, you little slut? You're loving this, I can't believe it."  
  
Santana comes before she can spit any vicious words at him, her pussy clamping down on Sam's fingers as her body spasms against the cold auditorium floor. Her body tingles as waves of pleasure spread over her, and she feels mild annoyance building at the way Sam is smirking down at her in satisfaction.  
  
"You're so pathetic," Sam chuckles at her, his long blonde hair dangling in his face as he stares down at her. He wiggles his fingers in her pussy, feeling the wetness coating them. "You act all big and tough, back here to try to steal what's mine, but you just fucking came around my fingers like the slut you are."  
  
"I-I didn't," Santana tries to protest, but her voice is weak and her pride is even weaker. Sam is right, she can't believe she just fucking came for this asshole.   
  
Sam nods. "Oh, I think you did," he corrects her, pulling his fingers out and sniffing them. "Yep, I think you came all over my fingers." He guides his hand down to her and shoves his wet digits passed her plump lips, forcing her to taste herself on his fingers. "Taste that? That's how much you enjoyed that. And see this?" He reaches down to unzip his pants, pushing them down his thighs, and pulling out his hard cock from his boxers. "This is how much _I_ enjoyed that."  
  
"Please..." Santana begs, but she's actually not sure what exactly she's begging for.   
  
"It's probably been a long time since you've seen one of these, huh?" he taunts, shifting over so he's between Santana's legs, the girl beneath him automatically spreading them wider to make room for him. Sam smirks at her eagerness and pulls her panties down, before running the tip of his cock up and down her soaked folds. "I've heard so many stories about you, Santana. You used to be quite the cockslut back in the day. Let's see if you enjoy it now as much as you did then."  
  
Without another word, Sam roughly shoves the entire length of his cock inside Santana's tight pussy.

Santana screams out as she's entered, her howling a mix of pleasure and pain. It feels like ages since she's had anything this huge inside her and Sam gives her absolutely no time to adjust to his surprising size before he starts bucking into her, his hips slapping against her hips as he slams into her.   
  
"Oh fuck, yeah," Sam groans as he bottoms out in her pussy, feeling her walls stretch around his cock. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight. How long has it been since you've had a dick in you, huh? Too fucking long, I bet you're fucking loving this, aren't you?"  
  
Santana bites back her response, because fuck, she actually is. Sex with guys was never the part that turned her off, at least not guys that knew what they were doing - and Sam clearly knows what he was doing, because _fuck_. No, it was all the other stuff that she didn't get off on, but being filled, being dominated the way Sam is dominating her, getting pounded roughly, God, she actually missed it. She won't give him the satisfaction of admitting it though, so she just bites down on her bottom lip to keep her moan in.  
  
"If your precious Brittany could see you now," he grunts as he thrusts into her, watching the way her face contorts in pleasure each time he hits her particularly deep. "Laid out underneath me, getting pounded by her boyfriend's big cock, and loving every fucking second of it. I can't wait to make you come all over my cock, Santana. Feel that tight little pussy throb around my dick."  
  
Santana's pussy tightens at his words, drawing his cock deeper inside of her and she can't hold in the moan of ecstasy this time, the noise filling the entire auditorium. It seems to encourage the blonde, because Sam starts bucking into her faster, his hips moving frantically against her and when she hikes up her dress and he flicks a thumb over her clit, she falls apart again, Sam making her come for a second time.  
  
"Oh yeah, come for me, Santana," he laughs, stilling his hips to hold his own orgasm in as her walls clamp down and convulse around his cock. It feels fucking amazing, and watching Santana come apart underneath him is just as good, and it's a miracle that he doesn't blow his load right along with her. "Fucking come for my cock, you fucking bitch. God, your pussy feels so good."  
  
Santana's barely just coming down from her high when Sam pulls out of her and man handles her again, this time rolling her over so that she's on her stomach. He pushes her dress up over her ass and admires the round flesh, palming a cheek in his hand as he guides his cock back into her pussy. He's tempted to go for her ass, but something tells him he'll have plenty of opportunity for that later. So instead, he buries his cock to the hilt inside her sensitive cunt, immediately drawing out a whimper as he fills her.  
  
"Your pussy is fucking amazing," he breaths out, leaning back and spreading her ass cheeks, gazing down at the way her pussy lips spread to welcome his cock, the way his thick shaft looks so snug and perfect in her tight snatch. "I can still feel it vibrating from your orgasm. You've come twice for me, Santana. You wanna tell me again how inadequate I am?" When he doesn't get a response, he starts slowly pulling out of her. "Tell me how much you want this, Santana, how much you want my cock, how much you want me to fuck you. Tell me how fucking good I am." Santana whimpers as she feels him pulling out of her and she desperately needs to come again. "Beg me for it, or I'm just gonna pull out right now and fuck your face instead, make you swallow my load."  
  
"I want your cock," she immediately cries out, bucking her hips back against him. "Please, Sam, I want your dick, please fuck me, please. Make me come again, you fuck me so good."  
  
Sam smirks in satisfaction at her declaration and slides back inside of her. "You're like a bitch in heat, Lopez."

"Fuck yes!" Santana cries as Sam fills her again, feeling his cock stretch her walls in ways that she hasn't felt in so long. "Oh, _fuck yes_." She's passed the point of pride, and can't hide how amazing it feels to get fucked by Sam.  
  
"That's right," Sam moans, trailing a hand up her back and tangling his fingers in her hair, grabbing a firm hold and tugging, forcing her back to arch as her head is pulled back. "Fucking take it. Take my cock in that pussy. You fucking love getting dicked, Santana. Look at you coming all over my cock. Brittany would be ashamed of you."  
  
"Ughhh, fuck," is all Santana can say, the pain in her hairline and the shame in the pit of her stomach somehow increasing the pleasure in her pussy.  
  
Sam pulls harder, timing his thrusts in perfect sync with his tugs. "Or hell, maybe she'd be proud. She loves my cock, too. You should hear the way she begs me for it. The way she gets down on her knees and sucks my cock every fucking chance she gets. She can't get enough of it. After all that time with your pussy, guess she needed some meat to eat, huh."  
  
Santana pictures her ex-girlfriend in her current position, Brittany getting plowed into from behind by Sam's big dick, and for some sick reason, it just turns her on more, imagining the blondes fucking like animals, and she feels her pussy tingle at the thought.  
  
"Her pussy is amazing, isn't it?" he grunts, twisting his wrist to get a tighter grip on her hair. "It feels so good when she comes around my cock. She loves getting pounded almost as much as you do. And you know what, Santana? That pussy belongs to me now. I don't appreciate it when bitch exes like you try to come and take what's mine. And Brittany? She's mine, do you understand me?" Santana whimpers and tries to nod against his hold, while Sam practically jackhammers her cunt. "Say it!"  
  
"Brittany's yours," Santana cries out as she comes, her pussy clenching and throbbing around Sam's cock as it keeps sliding in and out of her.  
  
Sam can't hold it this time, Santana's admittance pushing him over the edge. He stills and swells before he explodes, his warm cum shooting into Santana's still vibrating pussy. "She's mine, she's mine. Mine. Mine," he chants as he comes, emptying his load into Santana in steady streams. "Brittany's mine."  
  
Santana collapses against the cool floor, trying to catch her breath as Sam fills her up with cum. He jerks into a few times before he's done, and then he leans back onto her thighs, his cock still buried inside of her. Nothing can be heard in the auditorium aside from their heavy breathing.  
  
Sam is the first to speak. "Don't come near Brittany again without my permission or I'm gonna have to remind you who she belongs to."  
  
Santana glancing over her shoulder and looks at the blonde boy with a tired smirk. "You promise?"


	8. Private Party (Sebtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Sebastian clash at a house party and give into their mutual lust.  
> Warning: very slight dubcon to start and anal sex.

Like most fights she’s involved in, Santana doesn’t even remember how it started or what it’s even about, she just knows she feels a burning pit low in her belly, and she knows Sebastian Smythe is the one causing it.    
  
They’re standing in someone’s room and the thumping of the bass from the party downstairs vibrates underneath her feet. Puck dragged half the glee club to some party he'd heard about and it ended up being someone from Dalton's. She had lost sight of her girlfriend Brittany at some point in the evening and somehow found herself upstairs and alone with Sebastian, trading insults with him. Before she can spit more venom in his general direction, his hands suddenly wrap around her arms and pull her against him, smashing their lips together.  
  
She recoils on instinct, pushing against his chest. “In your dreams, asshole!” she spits out, ripping her arms out of his grip and moving towards the door. Moving faster than she’s ever seen anyone move, Sebastian reaches the door before her, slamming it shut and effectively cutting off her escape route. “What is your damage, Smythe?”  
  
Sebastian doesn’t say anything, just stares down at her like he’s about to eat her whole, his chest heaving with the same intensity as his stare. Santana doesn’t know what’s happening, but she suddenly feels two feet tall under his gaze, and she doesn’t try to stop him when he pins her against the closed door and kisses her again.  
  
It’s not soft and there’s no pretense, just Sebastian’s tongue forcing itself into her mouth and his crotch rubbing against her stomach. It’s like it is with Puck, except maybe it’s even harder, and when Santana feels Sebastian’s large hands tugging at the straps of her too tight dress, she finds she doesn't stop him.  
  
“This is what you've wanted all along, isn't it, Santana?” he taunts when he pulls away, his smooth voice making Santana ache between her legs. “My attention?”  
  
“No, I-” Her denial is cut off with another bruising kiss, the back of her head connecting with the door from the force of it.  
  
Then Sebastian’s pulling her away, practically lifting her off the ground and carrying her over to the bed; pushing her down on it forcefully and crawling on top of her. He kisses her again, his body pinning her against the mattress, and he’s just _so big and hard_ , and Santana hasn't felt like this in so long. She's gotten used to the soft gentle sex with Brittany, the feelings and eye contact and the love making, she's forgotten what this could feel like.   
  
“Sebastian, p-please,” she tries to say, but he swallows her words. She doesn’t kiss back at first, she just lies there until she feels his hand move from her chest to her thighs, prying her legs apart so he can settle between them. “ _Sebastian,_ ” she whines against his lips, finally giving in and pressing her tongue against his.  
  
“I knew you wanted this,” Sebastian tells her, reaching between their bodies to undo his zipper. He struggles a bit to free his hard cock from its denim confides, but once he’s got his jeans and boxers pushed down passed his ass, his hikes up Santana’s dress and blindly guides his shaft to her core, pushing her panties to the side. A loud gasp fills the room, followed by a low moan, and Santana doesn’t realize they came from her until Sebastian’s taunting her. “Tell me you haven't been thinking about this,” he teases, the head of his cock gliding through her slick folds, parting her sopping lips and just missing her clit. “You’re fucking soaking, Santana.”  
  
“I-I haven't, I want…” Santana doesn’t know what she wanted, she just knows this feels _so fucking good_ and maybe Sebastian is right. Maybe she has been antagonising him because she's drawn to him, feels something familiar about him, something magnetic. Some kind of insane spark and excitement she's never felt before. Maybe this was all she's wanted all along.  
  
And then Sebastian’s inside her, unceremoniously stuffing his fat cock into Santana’s cunt, and yeah, okay, she _definitely_ wanted this.

It’s not at all like the last time Santana had sex with a guy, where Santana took the lead and the guy fumbled his way through it to it's sloppy and disappointing conclusion. There’s no nerves or fumbling, just Sebastian’s cock plowing into Santana over and over and over, stretching her cunt just a little bit more each time he buries himself in completely.  
  
It’s fast and it’s hard and it’s making Santana’s toes curl. She forgot just how full she felt with a big cock inside her, and when it's someone who knows what to do with it, he’s able to hit all her right spots and rip all kinds of noises from her throat. She doesn’t think anyone has ever fucked her so deep, and her stomach is already coiling.  
  
“Harder,” she begs, even though she’s not sure it’s possible. She curls her fingers around the back of Sebastian’s neck, grabbing his hair and pulling. “Fuck me harder, Sebastian. I want you to fucking tear my pussy apart.” Sebastian strains a bit, but fucks Santana harder, his strong thighs slapping against her tan ones as they meet in rapid succession.  
  
They come together a few minutes later, Sebastian’s entire body suddenly locking up as he buries himself in deep and blows his wad, his warm load spilling into Santana’s fluttering pussy. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!”  
  
Sebastian’s cock twitches with every spurt he releases inside of Santana, and the only thing she can feel besides the tingles prickling her skin is the warmth pooling in her cunt. But then all too soon, Sebastian is pulling out of her and the massive load of cum he just dumped inside of her comes gushing out, leaking out of her contracting hole and down her ass crack, gathering in a puddle underneath her.   
  
Before Santana can ask him what he’s doing, Sebastian’s cock is in her mouth. He straddles her chest and cups the back of her head, guiding her up and down his shaft. Santana chokes from surprise and the cock head pressing against the back of her throat, struggling to breathe around the sheer size of Sebastian’s meat.  
  
Sebastian shows her absolutely no mercy, not breaking his pace even when she starts to gag. His cock tastes likes cum, his and her own, and Santana knows he’s trying to keep his cock hard so he can fuck her again. Her cunt aches at its emptiness, Sebastian’s load still oozing out of her in fat globs, and she wants nothing more than to have it inside of her again.  
  
She doesn’t have to wait long; it’s just a few more minutes before Sebastian is turning her around and pulling her bottom half into the air. He pushes the bottom of her dress up so that it’s basically just a belt around her waist and then literally rips her panties off her legs, tossing them aside before he gets into position and enters her from behind.  
  
Sebastian’s cock feels even thicker from this angle, and Santana just presses the side of her face against the mattress and lets him pound her pussy until she’s seeing stars. She screams his name as she comes, barely even feeling the tugging in her scalp when Sebastian wraps his fingers in her hair and pulls until her chest is hovering off the bed.  
  
He fucks her through her orgasm, the way Santana’s cunt muscles spasm around his cock just making his thrusts that much sharper, his thumb presses against her asshole just as she’s starting to come down.  
  
“Sluts like you love taking it in the ass, don’t you?” he asks, huffing through his jackhammering. When Santana doesn’t answer, he applies pressure and the ring of muscles gives way under the weight, the digit popping inside with ease. Santana lets out a strangled cry, her hips jolting back against him in response. “Fuck, you _do_ love it up the ass.”  
  
Santana does, actually, but Sebastian’s cock? She’s not entirely sure she can take him back there, but before she can voice that thought, she feels his thumb moving in and out of her tight asshole, quickly stretching her before adding another finger, and then even a third. Before she knows it, Sebastian’s dick isn’t in her snatch anymore, but pressing against her pucker.

“Wait, I…” Part of Santana wants to protest out of fear, but a bigger part needs Sebastian’s huge cock buried in her ass, and in the end, that’s the part that wins out. “Screw it, fuck my ass, Smythe. I want your cock so fucking much.” She barely gets the words out before Sebastian’s half way inside her, and it hurts even more than she thought it would. She feels like she’s being split in two, but by the time he bottoms out, she actually likes it. Santana likes that it hurts, like that it’s Sebastian that hurting her, and she needs more of it. “Harder! Jesus Christ, who do you think you’re fucking? Pound. Me. _Harder_.”  
  
Sebastian fucks her as hard and as fast as he can, tearing Santana’s ass up with each powerful thrust. “You like that, huh? Love a nice big cock in your ass, pounding you like a little slut.”  
  
“Yes, god, so fucking big,” Santana cries, and she starts throwing her weight backwards, meeting Sebastian’s heavy thrusts just a little bit harder. “Holy fuck, I’m gonna come already.”  
  
For all his bravado, Santana’s ass is so goddamn tight, and Sebastian knows he’s not gonna last much longer. Twisting his wrist to tighten his hold on Santana’s hair, he tugs extra hard, his arm straining as he pulls Santana back on his cock as he ruts into her ass, prolonging their fucking just a little bit longer before he lets go inside her.  
  
Sebastian comes with a grunt, Santana’s ass tightening around his cock as he shoots his hot cum into her, signaling her own orgasm. He pulls on her hair again so hard that her entire body comes off the bed so she’s kneeling in front of him, her back against his belly as they throb and convulse together.  
  
Sebastian snakes his arm around Santana, his fingers finding her clit and pressing hard circles into the sensitive bud, drawing another orgasm out of her and causing her ass to clench around his coming cock in the most amazing way as he continues to spill into her.  
  
The party is still going strong by the time they collapse in a mess of limbs, and they figure if nobody’s missing them by now, they can probably stay hidden away in this room all night long, fucking each other’s brains out until Sebastian just can’t get it up anymore. And that’s exactly what they do.


	9. No Flex Zone (Puck, Sam & Finn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Santana catches her girlfriend being a little too friendly with her ex, she goes to Puck, Sam and Finn to have a little fun of her own in retaliation.  
> Warning: gangbang, including double penetration.

Santana’s mind is somehow both clear and foggy as three pairs of strong hands roam her body; focused entirely on the pleasure they spread through her every nerve ending while completely blocking out the events that led her here.

She’s not thinking about the fight she had with Brittany that led her to accepting Puck’s invitation to blow off some steam by working out in the boys locker room; the spite that originally drove her to press Puck against the lockers and kiss him roughly has quelled; and Santana has already burned away the image of her giggling girlfriend straddling Artie’s lap that she wanted to be rid of when she urged Finn and Sam to stay and join them when they had walked into the room just as Puck was slipping two fingers into her wet cunt.

Instead, all Santana can focus on is Puck’s fingers pumping into her, Sam’s lips against her neck, and Finn’s hands groping at her tits. It feels good, it feels _amazing_ , and Santana’s starting to forget who Brittany even is.

Eventually they do make it over to the small work out section of the locker room she and Puck had originally come in there for and Santana’s shoved down onto a padded bench while the three boys strip down. Santana’s fucked all three guys in the past, so it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before, but it’s been a while since she’s seen a dick, and seeing three huge ones, hard and just for her, has her mouth watering.  
  
"Get it in, Hudson," Puck urges when he notices Santana’s eyes zeroing in on Finn’s cock, letting his buddy have the first crack at her. He moves around to stand behind Santana and places his hands on her head.  
  
Finn's cockhead presses against Santana’s mouth, the precum that's already oozing from his tip getting smeared all over her plump lips before Puck tugs on so hard on her ponytail that she parts her lips in a small gasp, welcoming Finn to stuff his cock inside. Santana almost chokes on his large meat, the size of Finn’s cock proportional to the rest of his body, and has no chance to adjust to it before Finn is thrusting in and out of her mouth, his helmet jabbing at the back of her throat as she allows Puck to guide her head to meet each of his friend’s thrusts.  
  
Eventually Puck lets her head go, only for his hands to be replaced by Finn’s. His monster paws palms either side of Santana’s head to pull her forward on his cock each time he thrusts into her, and Santana is sure that if this were a cartoon, Finn’s cock would be pushing through the back of her head at the rate he’s going. It’s such a stark contrast to the way he fumbled through their last sexual encounter and Santana’s a little proud of the big lug.  
  
“You’re gonna dislocate her jaw before we get a crack at her,” Sam laughs as he tugs Finn away Santana after a few minutes.

Santana barely gets a moment to catch her breath before Puck’s fisting her ponytail and tugging, pulling and twisting until she’s laid out on her back, her legs falling to either side of the bench.  
  
“Grab me something to tie her with,” Puck commands, hand tight on her hair so she doesn’t move while Sam quickly gets a few jump ropes from one of the work out bags in the corner and hands them to Puck. Santana’s eyes light up in excitement as he starts to tie both her ankles to either bench leg. “I remember just how you like it,” Puck promises, grabbing her arms and arranging them so that they’re twisted under the bench and then ties a second rope around her wrists so she’s completely bond in place.   
  
Santana watches the three boys hover above her with wild, lustful eyes, tugging at her restraints when she feels hands start to roam all over her naked body. Finn and Sam are each cupping and squeezing a breast, pinching and pulling at her dark nipples while Puck’s finger plays with her clit, flicking it and laughing as her body jerks in reaction.

They touch and tease her, driving her mad until Santana’s begging them to fuck her. She can’t say anything but ‘ _please, please_ ’ over and over, and then she can’t say anything at all because Sam’s got his cock in her mouth, his legs on either side of her head as he slides along her tongue.   
  
Santana can’t see what Finn’s doing, but she knows the cock sliding into her cunt is Puck’s by the sheer thickness of it, and she groans a little in pain around Sam as the boy stuffs her full, her pussy tighter than it used to be from the lack of cock over the past year.   
  
“ _Fuck_ , you’re like a virgin again,” Puck moans in appreciation as her cunt walls grip his shaft tightly. “That strap-on Brittany fucks you with must not get the job done, huh? Not like a  _real_  cock can.”  
  
Santana had pretty much forgotten all about her blonde girlfriend until Puck says her name, but she can’t deny he’s right. Sex with Brittany is great, there’s feelings and eye contact and Brittany knows what she’s doing and everything, but as Puck bottoms out and fills her so completely, starts pumping into her and reaching places that haven’t been touched in ages, she can admit he’s totally right. That pink glittery strap-on Brittany uses is nothing compared to this feeling.  
  
Finn stands off to the side, stroking himself as he watches Sam fuck Santana’s face into the bench and Puck fucking her pussy, both boys easily falling into a steady rhythm. As his hand moves faster and faster up and down his shaft, Finn is just itching to get into one of Santana’s holes. “Hey man, let me have a piece,” he finally says to either boy, and when Puck is the first to pull out of Santana, he moves to take his place. He straddles the bench and guides the head of his cock through Santana’s soaked folds a few times before settling at her widened hole and pushing inside. “Oh fuck,” he moans as he slips in, her cunt still nice and tight despite Puck’s thicker cock getting her started.   
  
Santana swallows around Sam's shaft, her eyes fluttering closed as Finn pushes all the way inside of her. She's sure his cock is longer than Puck's, but it's not as thick (she's not sure  _anyone's_  cock is as thick as Puck's), so he fits a bit better, and even when he starts to pick up his pace, it doesn't hurt.  
  
And then she feels Puck's mouth latching onto her tits, sloppily sucking and biting at a nipple while his fingers play with the other one. It's a sudden and intense sensory overload, and Santana comes around Finn's cock with no warning.   
  
"Holy shit," Finn laughs as he feels Santana's pussy clench and throb around his cock. He rubs her clit as he keeps fucking her through it, grinning in delight as the added movements make her cunt walls flutter around his shaft. "I made her come!"   
  
Santana's body trembles and her moan gets trapped in her throat as Sam shoves his cock in deep and keeps it there, shuddering at the way Santana's groans vibrate against his dick. He can feel her trying to swallow around him and the look on her face is priceless and if Puck wasn't nudging him out of the way, he might've stayed there all night.   
  
Instead, he reluctantly pulls out of her mouth and spins around, letting Puck take his place. He stands to the side and watches as Santana eagerly takes Puck's cock into her mouth and tries her best to swallow him whole. She moves her head as best as she can, straining against the bench to lift her neck to meet Puck's thrusts.

"Hey, Hudson, my turn," Sam orders, wanting to get in before Finn blows his load and he's left with sloppy seconds.   
  
"But I'm not..."  
  
"Fuck her tits or something," he suggests, pushing him to the side and forcing him out of her. "But I want a turn before she's a cummy mess." Sam ignores Finn's protests and slips inside liquid warmth, not taking much time at all to get into the same rhythm as Finn had set previously.   
  
Finn glowers at Sam, but follows his advice, nudging Puck further up so he can straddle Santana's chest. He crouches down so his cock is between her fake tits and then squishes them together, Santana's pussy juices lubricating his cock enough that he can slip in and out of the tight space. It doesn't feel anywhere near as amazing as her cunt did, but it's better than his hand.   
  
Luckily for Finn he doesn't have to settle for Santana's tits for long, because soon Puck is gone and her mouth is wide and waiting for him to fill, so he shuffles up just as Sam does the same, the three of them moving like a well oiled fucking machine, taking their turns fucking Santana's body parts until Finn gets back between her legs and can't hold back any longer, blowing his load deep inside Santana's cunt.   
  
"Ugh, fuckkkk," Finn moans, his body shuddering as he shoots spurts of cum into Santana's pussy. Santana's own orgasm hits as she's flooded with Finn's warm cum, her walls clamping down around Finn's throbbing member and trapping him inside.   
  
"Fuck, did you bust a nut already?" Sam complains from in front of him.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbles, though he's not really sorry at all. Finn waits until Santana's cunt loosens around him before he pulls out, taking a few steps back so he can watch as a river of his cum spills out of Santana's contracting pussy hole. "That's so fucking hot."  
  
Sam pulls his dick out of Santana's mouth and moves back to take Finn's spot between her legs, but hesitates when he sees Santana's pussy leaking Finn's creamy jizz. "What are you waiting for, Fish Lips?" Santana grunts when her pussy is still empty, taking the opportunity to speak before Puck shoves his cock in her mouth. " _Fuck me_!"  
  
"But, but Finn already came in you," he points out, his eyes trained on the mess. He has to admit, it's actually kind of super hot.   
  
"Who cares?" she scoffs, her pussy clenching around nothing. "Just fuck me, please." She needs a cock in her, and she needs it fast. "Sam,  _please_."  
  
"Just fuck her, man," Puck tells him, stepping up and placing his cock in Santana's mouth for her to suck on. His knees weaken a little when she swirls her tongue around the head, taking the opportunity to work a little of her old magic before he starts to brutally fuck her face again. "Nothing like fucking a used pussy with a hot load already in there, trust me. You'll love it."  
  
Sam looks at the more experienced boy hesitatingly. When Puck just nods, Sam shrugs and goes for it, guiding his cock to Santana's messy hole and pushing in, his cock slipping in Finn's load like butter. Puck was right, Santana's cunt feels extra warm and smooth, and when he pulls out, Sam's cock is covered in a mixture of Santana and Finn's cum and it's surprisingly hot. "Oh,  _wow_."  
  
"Told you, man," Puck huffs, pulling his cock out and up, shuffling forward some more and offering Santana his balls. She eagerly latches on, sucking them both into her mouth and rolling them around on her tongue. He cranes his neck to watch Sam gleefully pounding into Santana, Finn seated on the bench beside them and jerking himself hard again so he can go for another round.   
  
Sam comes with a loud groan barely a minute later, pulling his cock out just enough so that only his tip is inside Santana when he starts to spill his load, dribbles of his cum leaking out of her hole while he's still inside. Sam’s fingers glide along his shaft as if pushing every drop of cum he’s got out of his slit, waiting until he’s sure his balls are empty before he pulls out completely and watches as globs of his cum spill out of Santana’s cunt and leak down her ass crack and onto the black leather bench.

Instead of taking Sam’s place, Puck unties Santana and pulls her up, helping her walk on shaky legs over to the inclined weight bench and sitting her down, hooking her legs over the metal side bars so she’s spread wide open like she’s at the gynaecologist. Santana’s pussy is stretched and stuffed full of jizz, sticky ropes of Sam and Finn’s mixed cum hanging from her flushed pussy lips and slowly dripping into the cold floor.   
  
“I forgot how much you love getting your pussy creamed, Lopez,” Puck muses, taking in the sight in front of him. He grips his base and guides the tip of his cock through Santana’s folds, covering it with his friends cum and smearing it all around her core. “Brittany can’t give you that, can she?”  
  
“Mmm, no,” Santana moans, her pussy clenching as Puck tickles her clit with his cock. She pouts when she feels more cum spill out of her.   
  
Puck smirks smugly at the blissed out smile on Santana’s face, the way her hand absentmindly moves up to play with her nipple as her writhes from his teasing. “Remember that night freshmen year after our last play-off game?” Santana moans in remembrance, biting her lip as she tweaks her nipple. “How many loads did you take that night?”   
  
“Mmm, seven,” she answers, her eyes closed as thinks about all those football players fucking her in the middle of that party that night. That was a  _good_  night.  
  
“That’s right,” Puck nods, slowly circling her swollen clit with the head of cock. “And then Brittany sucked it all out of you and licked you clean like a good little girlfriend, didn’t she?” Santana moans and nods again, sucking her lip further into her mouth as the scene continues to play out in her mind. “Maybe we’ll call her after we’re done with you and have her come clean you up again. Remind her what her girlfriend Santana looks like with a cunt full of cum.”  
  
Santana almost tells him to do it, thinking maybe Brittany deserves to see her like this for whatever she was doing with Artie, but before she can get the words out, Puck’s cock is sliding inside her and she forgets all about Brittany once again. His thrusts are strong, but he keeps slipping out with all the cum leaking everywhere and he quickly gives up and pulls out as abruptly as he entered her, ignoring her whining to drag her over to the big medicine ball and carefully laying her across it on her stomach. With her ass in the air, Puck runs his fingers through Santana’s cummy pussy and then brings them to her puckered asshole, smearing the sticky cream all over the tight hole before pressing inside.   
  
As Puck fingers her asshole, Santana begs one of the other boys to come over and give her a cock to suck on, and before she’s even able to finish her sentence, Finn is kneeling in front of her and waving his hard dick in her face. Now that her hands are free, she’s able to grip his base and stroke the parts of his shaft her mouth can’t reach, her head bobbing up and down as she tongues his slit.  
  
Once Puck is sure Santana’s asshole is stretched enough, he presses his tip against the ring of muscles and watches as it gives way under the pressure and his head pops inside. He hears her muffled moans as he slips further inside, her ass clenching in protest against his meat until he finally bottoms out. Puck stays buried in Santana’s ass for a moment, landing a few hard smacks to one of her cheeks before he starts to pull out.  
  
He only goes slow for a few thrusts before he picks up the pace, planting his feet on either side of Santana’s body and really humping her, drilling her ass so hard her body starts bouncing up and down on the elastic ball beneath her. It makes it hard to keep blowing Finn, but she manages somehow.   
  
Puck doesn’t last nearly as long as he usually does, but he still manages to make Santana come before he does, her orgasm settling just as he explodes and dumps a warm load of cum into her ass. “F-fuck  _yeahhhhh_ ,” he grunts as he continues to pump into her, burying his cum as deep inside her ass as he can.   
  
“God, that feels so fucking good,” Santana sighs as warmth blossoms inside her, the feeling of Puck’s cock throbbing against her walls sending tingles through all of her nerve endings. She expects Puck to pull out of her as he starts to soften, but instead he stays buried inside and wraps his arms around her midsection, pulling her back with him as he lays himself out on the yoga mat on the floor.

Santana lays with her back on his chest, and Puck pulls her thighs apart so her pussy is free for Finn to fuck, and the taller boy waste no time clambering between her legs and sinking into heaven. Puck can feel every one of Finn’s thrusts against his cock, just a thin layer separating them as Finn fucks Santana’s pussy, wet vulgar noises echoing around the locker room as cum sprays out of her cunt every time Finn drives all the way in.  
  
“Harder,” Santana begs, her voice low and rough after getting her throat fucked nonstop for the past however the fuck long they’ve been screwing her. “Fuck me  _harder_ , Finn, please, god, just _harder_!”  
  
Finn fucks her as hard as he can and ends up lasting a little bit longer than the first time. When he feels that familiar tingling in his balls, instead of dumping a third load into Santana’s pussy, he pulls out and shoots it across her stomach and chest, thick ropes of white streaking across her tan skin.   
  
By the time Sam’s cock replaces Finn’s in Santana’s pussy, Puck’s cock is hard again in her ass, and soon she’s got two dicks pumping into her holes, working in perfect tandem as they saw in and out of her.  
  
“You love being this full, don’t you, Lopez?” Puck whispers in her ear, big arms wrapped around her chest, fingers pinching her erect nipples as he holds her close. “I bet you missed this so fucking much, huh? Getting both your holes stuffed with big fat cocks, fucking you harder than Brittany  _ever_  could.”  
  
“Y-Yes,” Santana chokes out, that small pit in her belly growing bigger with every work Puck huffs against her ear. “ _God_ , yes.”  
  
“Say it!” Puck grunts, thrusting up extra sharply into her ass. “Say we fuck you better than Brittany does!”  
  
“You do!” Santana cries, pressuring building, her skin tingling. Santana doesn’t even care if it’s true or not; she just knows she kinda hates Brittany a little bit right now, and saying the words make her feel so much better, even if the blonde isn’t here to hear them. “You fuck me so good! You make me come harder than Brittany ever has, oh god oh god oh god, _oh my fucking GOD_!”  
  
Santana’s orgasm hits her like a ton of bricks, pussy squirting around Sam's cock as her body spasms uncontrollably between the two boys as they continue to pound both of her holes. Puck tightens his hold and anchors her as she comes, arching them off the floor so he can cant into her ass harder and draw her pleasure out.   
  
The clutch of her pussy is too much for Sam to handle and he comes inside her before her orgasm has even passed, adding another load of his warm cum to the mess already filling her cunt. They throb together for a moment, and they can both feel the exact moment Puck starts to unload in her ass, another flood of warmth spreading through her.   
  
Santana’s body suddenly turns to jelly in Puck’s arms, completely slumping against his chest as she comes down. Puck’s body reacts much the same, his arms slipping from around her chest and flopping to the floor with a thud, while Sam manages to collapse to the side of them, leaving Finn with the perfect view of Santana’s gaping pussy hole dribbling huge globs of cum onto the yoga mat every time she exhales.  
  
Eventually Santana rolls off Puck, more cum leaking out of her asshole when Puck’s cock finally slips out of her. “Holy shit,” she laughs, staring up at the ceiling again, black dots lining her vision. “That was… That was… unbelievable.”  
  
“You say that like we’re done,” Puck comments, though he makes no move to get up. “Don’t you wanna beat your freshmen record?”  
  
Santana barks out a laugh. “Like you three can even get it up again.”  
  
“We should call Mr. Schue,” Finn suggests, eyes still glued to Santana’s leaking holes. “He’s always telling us to call him whenever we need help.”  
  
Santana’s cunt pulses with anticipation. 


	10. Exception (Finntana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn knows he's Santana's exception, but he has no clue from what and she wants to keep it that way.

Santana's in Lima to win Brittany back, she is, but Brittany is more interested in that big lipped motherfucker, so it's whatever. If Brittany doesn't want her, she'll go find someone who does.

And Santana knows Finn wants her, he always has. Ever since she took his virginity in that shitty motel sophomore year, he's always been like a puppy after her, just like Brittany said he would be. Even when he was with Rachel and she was with Brittany, he still totally wanted her; and maybe she let him have her a time or two or twenty.

It's not like it meant anything, to her anyways. _It didn't_. Santana just liked the attention and fucking over Berry, and maybe Finn's cock is really big and she really liked teaching him just what to do with it.

And, okay, so maybe something shifted after the commercial aired, when Finn was there for her and showed her just how much he cared for her; maybe it did kinda mean a little something to her after that, but she's only human and Finn can be really sweet to her sometimes, so she can't be blamed for that. It's not like she'll ever tell him or do anything about it.

Because the thing is; Finn is a guy, and while Santana has always maintained an attraction to guys, she's never really been into one outside of what they can do for her in the bedroom. They've never made her feel that _feeling_ that only Brittany has been able to make her feel. Santana likes _fucking_ guys, but she _loves_ girls; that's always been what she's understood about herself. But Finn has come to be something else, whatever that is. It's not love, it's… something else. An exception, maybe.

So Santana calls Finn. She's pissed and a little sad and Finn will make her feel better; wanted, maybe even loved. Finn's always been good at that - among many other things - he's just what she needs right now.

He comes running like always, his dick already hard when she opens her door to him. He grins at her, and it only dims a little when notices she's upset. Santana doesn't know how he knows, she doesn't care, but she lets him pull her into a tight hug and she melts into his embrace.

Santana feels comically tiny with Finn's huge arms around her and her face buried in his chest, but she also feels _good_. She knew she could count on Finn.

They stay there in her foyer for a while, just hugging, until Finn's boner gets too big to ignore and she breaks the embrace with a laugh and pulls him upstairs to her room like that didn't just happen.

"I missed your cock," Santana moans against Finn's mouth as she straddles his lap, her hips bucking against his covered erection. "Nobody can fuck me like you do."

"Damn right," Finn growls around a proud smile, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss again. His large hands trail down her back until they're cupping her ass, and he squeezes her cheeks roughly, tugging her body closer against him. "I knew we'd end up here when you called about coming to town. You just can't resist my dick, can you? No matter how many girls you fuck in Louisville or New York, you always come back to me."

And that's the thing; Finn knows he's Santana's exception, he just doesn't know from what. He thinks he's the only guy Santana ever wants to fuck; that his dick is just that powerful that even lesbians can't resist it. And Finn's cock is amazing, don't get Santana wrong, but it's not special. It's not even what keeps Santana coming back to him.

But that's not something Santana is willing to admit, not to Finn. So she plays along, and she lets Finn think his cock is magical because that's what's easier for her. And it's kinda hot; smug looks good on Finn, she can't lie. She also kinda owes him an ego boost after all those verbal smackdowns, too.

So Santana moans against his neck and says what he wants to hear, rutting her pelvis hard against the boy desperately. "You're the only one who can give me what I need."

"And if you're good, I'll give it to you," he tells her, because he gets really confident when they're like this. He trails a hand up her back and tugs roughly at her hair, pulling her head back. "You want my cock?" Santana nods emphatically. "You want it in that tight little pussy of yours?" She nods again. "Then get on your knees and suck it first."

Santana quickly scrambles off his lap and kneels in front of him, clawing at his belt. Once she's got it free, she tugs his pants and boxers down, freeing the massive cock that's been waiting for her since she called. She licks her lips at the sight; it looks just as massive and beautiful as she remembers. Maybe Finn's dick isn't magic or the only one Santana likes inside of her, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love it all the same.

With a grin, Santana leans forward and slips her plump lips around the head of Finn's cock, sucking the tip into her hot mouth. Finn immediately bucks at the sensation, forgetting just how good Santana's lips felt around him. Nobody gave head quite like Santana Lopez, not that he has a whole of experience to base that off of. He pulls off his shirt so he's completely naked and leans back on his hands, watching as Santana tongues the slit of his cockhead.

"God, you're so fucking good at that," he praises her, reaching a hand out and tangling it in her hair, urging her to take more of his cock. She complies and slowly slides her lips down his shaft, easily swallowing more of it. "Look at you, sucking cock like a pro. You really do love it, don't you?"

"Only yours," Santana manages to spit around his girth, her lips latching back on as soon as the words are out. She continues to slip her lips down his shaft, getting almost two thirds of it in before his head is jabbing at the back of her throat. She swallows around him, and he sighs at the feeling of her throat contracting around his cock, loving that he's so big he could choke her with it if he wanted.

"That's right, take my cock, baby" he sighs, pushing on Santana's head a bit so she takes just a little bit more of him. He lets her go when she starts gagging, but once she's caught her breath, he guides her back down to it, until she's taken all of it into her warm mouth again. "Such a slut for my cock, aren't you, Santana?" She nods as her tongue slides up and down the underside of his shaft. "Say it."

"I'm a slut for your cock, Finn," Santana pants out, her mouth slipping back to concentrate on his tip again. She wraps a hand around his massive size and pulls it back to expose his balls to her. They're big and heavy, just like his dick, and Santana licks down his shaft until she reaches them. She licks around the fleshy sacks, tickling them with her tongue before sucking them into her mouth.

"Oh God," Finn moans, lifting his legs a bit to give her better access. Half of Santana's face is blocked by his cock, but he can still see her big dark eyes staring at him as she teases his balls. "You're so fucking dirty. You're the only girl that ever sucks my balls."

"I know just what you like," Santana reminds him, letting his nuts go with a pop and moving her lips to his thighs, just wanting to kiss every inch of Finn's body while she can; she doesn't get to be with him like this as much since graduation.

Santana moves back to his cock, kissing over the shaft and then bypassing it, her lips trailing up to his stomach and licking against the soft skin there, kissing away any harsh words she ever flung at him. She tries to push Finn down on the bed so she can lavish his upper body in wet kisses, but he grabs her shoulders before she can, and swiftly pulls her to her feet; kissing her once and then suddenly throwing her onto her bed face first.

"And _I_ know just what you like," he says smugly, kneeling on the bed and palming her ass cheeks. Finn roughly tugs her tiny shorts down her body and laughs when he sees she's not wearing panties. "I should have known you'd be waiting for me commando. You're always ready to get fucked, aren't you?" Once he's got her lower half bare, he leans over and hovers his face over her exposed pussy, just inhaling her scent. "I forgot how good you smell, I could just eat you up," he sighs, and Santana feels the tip of his nose trailing her wet slit. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? That's what you like, right, getting your pussy licked?"

"Mmm, please," Santana cries, pushing her ass in the air to get it closer to Finn. "Eat me out, Finn, you're so good at it." And he is; it's something Santana made sure of.

Finn had been apprehensive about eating Santana's pussy at first – Puck had always said not to bother with it – but now it's something he loves to do. He closes the distance and licks through Santana's wetness, his tongue slipping through Santana's soaked folds and licking up to her entrance. "God, you taste just as good as I remember, and you're so fucking wet. Is that all for me? Are you that fucking drenched for my cock?"

"All for you," Santana confirms, whimpering when she feels Finn's wet tongue slip through her pussy again. "I always get wet when I think about your cock." He laps through her for a bit, tonguing her slit better than any guy and even most girls have, before he dips inside her hole, licking at her walls as they clench around his muscle. "Oh fuck, Finn, baby, so fucking good."

Finn doesn't stop, loving the way he's got her convulsing and begging already. He pumps in and out of her hole with his tongue and then slips back through her wetness to get to her clit, sucking the bud into his mouth. It totally does the trick and Santana comes from just his mouth, shaking and writhing against the bed and bucking into his face. Finn smiles against her pussy as she rides it out, greedily lapping up all the juices she starts gushing.

Once Santana's settled down, she collapses against the bed, not paying attention to Finn as he pulls himself up onto his knees and fists his cock, guiding it towards her still sensitive pussy. He doesn't even warn her before he enters her from behind, his massive spit covered cock slipping inside clenching pussy snugly.

" _Fuckkkkkk_ ," Santana cries out as Finn's cock slips inside her. His dick is so huge and hard to take on a good day, but it's been a while since she's been penetrated so deeply, and it takes a moment to get used to. "Oh fuck, I've missed your cock so fucking much."

"I know you have," Finn promises, pulling out of her warm snatch just to slip right back in, hitting her even deeper the second time. "My cock has missed your pussy, too. You're still so fucking tight. Not getting any dick out in New York?"

"The only dick I want is yours," Santana tells Finn through a moan. She pushes her hips back to meet his thrusts, pulling his cock further into her. "Your cock is the only one that can make me moan, make me cry out, fucking make me come. Only you, Finn. Nobody else fucks me like you do."

Santana says it because it's what Finn wants to hear and it's the part she plays with him, but sometimes at moments like this, with Finn's cock so deep inside her, it feels sort of like the truth. Just a little bit.

Finn moans at her praises, her words getting him off almost as much as her hot pussy is. He loves that Santana is so obsessed with his cock; that she always came begging for it while she was with Brittany and still comes to find him whenever she's in town. Santana's always been such a slut for his cock, but nothing is better than hearing her admit it.

Finn falls forward onto his hands, hovering over Santana's back as he thrusts his cock deeper into her cunt, her round ass squishing against his stomach each time he barrels down into her. His hips start moving in a strong, steady pace, having more rhythm as he fucks her than he's ever had when he's dancing.

"My cock feels so good inside you, doesn't it?" He grunts as he slams into her, feeling her walls tighten around his cock each time it slides through her. "You fucking love it when I pound into your cunt, remind you that nothing feels as good as my cock does it, huh?"

"You fuck my pussy so good, Finn," Santana cries out, trying to twist her neck around to get a good look at his face as he drills into her. She loves the way his face screws up when he fucks her, the determined look that sets into place. It's so fucking hot when Finn takes charge. "Your big cock feels so good in my tight little pussy. I can't wait for you to come."

Finn laughs and abruptly pulls out of her without warning. He grabs at her shoulders again, turning her around so that she's on her back and facing up at him. As much as Finn likes doggy style, he likes watching Santana's face as he fucks her even more. He hooks his arms around her thighs and lifts them up, angling her hips so he can easily slip his cock back inside of her. Once he's in, he leans forward again, bending her body enough so that he can give her a rough kiss.

"I almost forgot how much you love it when I come inside of you," Finn mumbles into her mouth, kissing the corner of her lips and moving along to her jaw. "You love feeling my warn jizz oozing out of you."

"I can always feel you for days," Santana sighs at the thought, wrapping her arms around Finn's straining back and pulling his body closer to her as he continues to jut his hips against hers. "I'm barely gonna be able to walk tomorrow."

Finn's thrusts pick up pace at her words, and he starts really hammering into Santana's cunt, hitting her as deep and fast as possible. He knows she loves it rough and hard, and he loves it just as much. "You're not gonna be able to walk for _a week_ when I'm done with you tonight," he promises her, just as he feels his balls starting to tighten.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come," Santana warns as her stomach starting to tingle as well, and it's like they're connected. She clutches Finn's sweaty body against hers as she tightens, and when she feels Finn's cock enlarge and then burst, filling her up with his warm, sticky cum, she falls over the edge with him as her orgasm tears through her. "Oh my God, _Finn_!" she cries out as she comes, screaming the boy's name in pure ecstasy.

They pant and throb together, Santana's pulsating pussy milking Finn's cock of every last drop of cum he has. He slumps down on top of her, his large body trapping her tiny one against the bed as they both try to regain control of their limbs after their earth shattering orgasms.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Santana pants out into his shoulder, concentrating on the warmth of Finn's load settling in her snatch. "I haven't had sex that good in ages," she says, just realizing how true it is.

"That's because it was with me," Finn tells her, and his smile is more genuine than it is smug this time. "And we're special."

He brushes the hair off her sweaty forehead and then kisses it, and he has no idea just how right he is.


	11. Home (Pucktana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana's room is the first place Puck goes when he gets out of juvie.

Santana's just getting ready for bed when she hears the tapping at her window.

She only jumps a little, and is both surprised and not to find Puck's expectant face staring back at her through the glass when she goes to investigate; he's the only one that ever sneaks through her window, but he's supposed to be in juvie.

"What the hell?" she asks as she opens the window for him, stepping aside so he can climb through and into her room. "Did you add 'jail break' to your list of ever growing criminal offenses?"

"Got out early," is all Puck says in way of explanation as he straightens himself out, trying to act like this is totally normal. "My mom was driving me crazy and I just had to get out of there."

Santana's too busy checking Puck out to really listen to him, carefully running her gaze over his face and body for any noticeable changes.

He has his mohawk back, that's the first thing she notices. Santana's happy about that.

He has earrings now, which will certainly take some getting used to.

He looks a bit bigger, maybe, a little buffer. She'll have to see him with his shirt off to be sure.

Santana can't see any other changes, but she's sure they're there; some under his clothes and some under the surface. She's never been, obviously, but she can only assume what spending weeks in juvie can do to a boy – even one as badass as Puck likes to think he is.

"Well, I'm glad you're back," Santana admits, the unaffected tone she tries for counteracted by the warm hug she gives him. She gets on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck, forgetting that she's only wearing panties and a tiny t-shirt until she feels it riding up over her ass.

"Don't tell me you missed me, Lopez," he teases half-heartedly, only returning the hug with one arm while he looks around her room, trying to spot changes of his own. He knows it's not likely she's done anything in the few weeks he's been gone, but it feels like it's been a lifetime since he's been in here; and even longer since he's felt a friendly touch.

The hug starts to feel weird and suffocating soon after, but Puck doesn't have to try wiggling out of it because Santana senses his discomfort on her own and pulls back herself. "Maybe a little bit," she confesses, fingering the hem of her old shirt. "You know you're at the top of my roster."

"I'm sure you had plenty of back up," Puck dismisses, curling his fists at his sides as he struggles to figure out how to act. Santana looks as sexy as always in her little shirt, and he's certainly horny as fuck after being locked up, but he feels off, unsure; uncomfortable in his own skin.

Puck feels angry and restless and tired and sad, and a bunch of other things he can't identify that are brewing at the surface. He just knows he doesn't want to feel any of it, and he doesn't want Santana to know he's feeling any of it, but he's sure she does, somehow. It feels like it's written all over his face.

Santana shrugs. "Not really." She had her options, of course, but she never really sought any of them out while Puck was away, despite the lines she might have fed her best friend. "There was Britt, but she got all weird and started talking about feelings and shit, so you know…"

"Of course she did," is all Puck can think to say to that. The last thing he wants to talk about is feelings, his or anyone else's. "Chicks are so annoying with that shit."

"Tell me about it," Santana agrees with a roll of her eyes. She finally moves to close the window, letting Puck know she's already decided he's staying. "I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about it."

Puck clenches his fists some more and grinds his teeth as he shakes his head. "No."

And that in itself says a lot. It's enough to let Santana know he's not okay and he didn't enjoy it, and that's more than he plans on letting anyone else know come school on Monday. It's just a glimpse, but it's one he'll only let her see, and that means  _something_.

"Come on, then," Santana sighs, reaching for one of Puck's hands, but settling her fingers around his wrist instead. "We won't talk."

She pulls him to her bed before she lets him go, releasing his wrist just so he can grab hers as she starts pulling down the covers.

The move is sudden and rough, but Santana's not surprised; not when he grabs her or when he pulls her against him, and not when he kisses her. Santana isn't surprised when Puck pushes his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, and she's not caught off guard when a rough hand finds its way under her shirt.

It's not surprising or uncommon for them, but it does feel different -  _Puck_  feels different.

He  _is_  different.

"Puck," she tries to say, but he swallows his own name. Santana presses her free hand against his chest, and doesn't miss the way he flinches at her touch. It's enough to detach their lips. " _Noah_ ," she says again, this time more stern. "Maybe we should just sleep."

Puck pulls away from Santana like he's been burnt. "Why?" he scoffs. "Don't tell me you're into that Backstreet Boy now, too."

"Who,  _Sam_?" she questions, before her tone turns accusatory. "So, what, did you try Fabray first, and then come here after she turned you away?"

"No," he answers truthfully. "I just saw it on Facebook or whatever, when I got my phone back." He's not sure why any of this matters to either of them. "This is the first place I came."

Santana's shoulders relax and she kinda wants to laugh at herself. "Of course I'm not into Sam," she clarifies even though she doesn't have to. Puck's words felt like a gift, so she wants to give him something back. "It's just, you just got out, and my parents are home… Maybe you just need to sleep in a comfy bed and you'll feel better."

"Yeah," Puck agrees, even though he doesn't. Sleeping in a comfortable bed with someone warm sounds amazing, and  _safe_ , but also impossible. He runs a hand over his mohawk in exhausted frustration, suddenly doubting his decision to come here. "Maybe."

"Come on," Santana tries again, her eyes uncharacteristically kind. "Let's just get some sleep. No cuddling, I promise."

Puck almost cracks a smile at that and nods, relaxing a bit as he lets Santana help him out of his jeans. Once they're off, she goes for his shirt, bunching it up from the bottom until he leans over enough for her to pull it over his head.

He hears the sharp intake of breath, but it isn't until he feels a light brush of fingertips against his side that Puck realizes what Santana must have seen.

"It's nothing," Puck says after a few silent moments, trying not to pull away from her touch when she presses a little too close to his bruise. "You should see the other guys."

It's purple and ugly and deep, he knows, and it hurt like hell, but it looks worse than it feels now. Maybe he's just used to it.

Santana's fingers trace the large reminder, from his hipbone all the way to his chest, and when she reaches the end, they linger at his nipple, still red and a little puffy. "Your ring," she notices, thumb ghosting over where the hoop used to be. "It's gone."

That had hurt more than the bruise did, but Puck doesn't want to tell her that. Except, he actually kind of does.

Standing there safe in Santana's room, stripped down to just his boxers and his bruises, Puck suddenly wants to tell her every last gory detail of the hell these last few weeks have been for him.

He wants to, but he can't; he's just not wired that way. It's not how he works, hell, it's not how  _they_  work. Puck didn't come to Santana's house to cry about juvie, he came here to forget about it – to get past it – at least for half an hour or so.

Puck is rough when he grabs her – not enough to hurt her or leave a mark, not ever – just enough so that she doesn't bother to fight him when he pulls her closer and kisses her. He's more forceful than he was before, and Santana resists less.

They've been rough before, but this feels all wrong to her. Puck's kisses are too forceful and his hands too rushed; she's not even sure he wants to do this either.

"What are you doing?" she pants once her mouth is free, now that he's moved on to biting and licking at her neck. " _Puck_ , what are you doing?"

Puck pulls back to stare down at her, eyes dark and wild, and Santana thinks she might actually be able to feel his heart pounding against her own chest. "We're not talking."

Then his mouth is on hers again, and his fingers are in her panties, and Santana doesn't know what to do. She's not sure if she wants this, but she's not sure she doesn't, either. Santana has missed Puck, missed being with him even more, and even thought it still feels different and wrong, and also feels like he needs this, but not in the way he used to.

His touch is more than rough, it's careless and desperate, and when Puck shoves two fingers inside Santana she's not ready for it. "Puck, slow down," she groans out, but he doesn't respond to her words until she adds, " _Please_."

The fingers still, but when she wraps her own around his forearm to try to guide his attention to her clit, Puck pulls out of her panties, and her grip, instead.

Santana expects him to be frustrated, to flinch way from her again like before, but he stays and just stares. His eyes are even darker than they were moments ago, and his dick is harder, too. She reaches for it, because that's how they work – Puck gets a boner, and Santana takes care of it – but he stops her before she can.

Puck doesn't really know what he's doing; not when he grips Santana's wrist, not when he pushes her backwards onto her bed, and not even when he pulls her panties off in one fluid motion. It isn't until he's crawling ontop of her to trap her in place underneath him that he realizes what it is he wants from her.

Control.

After all the bullshit he's been through over the past few weeks, Puck just wants some control back.

It's that realization that calms the storm brewing inside him a bit. It eases his hands and slows his kisses, his movements less desperate and imposing now that he's gained some of what he craves back.

Santana immediately senses the shift from underneath him, and her own emotions calm, too. It's still too different to predict what's going to happen, but she feels safe with Puck again, and that's enough for her to give him what he needs.

She keeps her arms at her sides, but starts responding to his kisses, and when Puck's fingers find their way between her legs again, they're met with slick wetness this time. Santana spreads her thighs to give him more room to work, and she moans into his mouth as he buries his digits inside her.

The thing with Puck and Santana is that they fuck a lot; they have an establish dynamic, and this isn't it. There's the rare occasion that Santana fucks an older guy and she lets him take the lead, but with most of the guys she fucks, Santana's the one that's in control - she has to be, if she wants to get off. Not with Puck, though.

With Puck, they balance each other out, they give as good as they get; it's what makes their sex so fucking good. But this, surrendering all her control and being at Puck's mercy… This is good, too.

His fingers are fast and rough as they pump into her, curling in all the right ways, and it always surprises Santana just how well he knows her body, even after all this time. Puck can play Santana like he can play his guitar, and when he adds his thumb to her clit, she's ready to start singing.

Santana whines and moans underneath him and Puck  _almost_  smiles into their kiss. She's close already, he can tell, but it's up to him if she comes or not. Usually that's the goal, a total no-brainer, but maybe not tonight. Right now he has the power, Santana's given it back to him after he was stripped of it, and he doesn't want to waste it.

He stills his fingers just as Santana really starts writhing under him, and she cranes her neck to follow his mouth when he pulls away from her.

"W-Why'd you stop?" she pants, lips swollen and breath heavy. She might have started out reluctant, but it never takes Puck long to get Santana all worked up. "Puck…"

Puck's lips twitch into a smirk and he shakes his head. "Not yet," he tells her as he removes his fingers. He brings his hand up and offers the wet digits to Santana, holding her gaze as she obediently takes them in her mouth. Once she's sucked them clean, Puck leans back so he's straddling her, careful to keep his weight on his knees and not her. "Take your shirt off."

Something in his tone shoots straight to Santana's cunt, and she quickly does as Puck orders, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it across the room. She's completely naked now, trapped under Puck and totally in his control, and she's never wanted him more.

She knows she should wait for further instructions, but the tent in Puck's boxers just looks too inviting for her to resist, and she reaches out for it before she can stop herself. She just barely gets her fingers in the flap before her hand is batted away.

" _Puck_ ," Santana whines, but doesn't dare try again. "At least let me touch  _you._ "

Puck doesn't really want to give her what she wants, but his cock is aching for attention, so he compromises. He pulls his cock out through the flap of his boxers and strokes himself while Santana watches with rapt attention.

"You want my cock, Lopez?" he asks, and immediately gets the nod he expects. "Ask me nicely for it."

Santana doesn't hesitate as much as she thought she would, or at all, really. "Please," she swiftly complies, and the look on her face tells Puck she actually means it. "Please, Noah, let me touch you."

That sounds even hotter than Puck expected it to, and as much as he wishes he had the self control to drag this out more, he's only a teenage boy. So, dick in hand, he carefully crawls up Santana's body so he's hovering over her chest and feeds it to her.

She's so hungry for it, and after weeks, she knows Puck is too, but she starts slow. She teases the head with her tongue, tracing around the ridge of it and then moving to his slit; already tasting the faint hint of precum there.

Santana keeps her eyes on Puck's face as she focuses on his tip, lavishing it with a bit more attention before he starts pushing move of it into her mouth. Her hands are itching to help, but their position makes it awkward, so they settle for his thighs, and his hips and his stomach, for now; fingers running trails wherever they can reach, just because she needs to touch him.

Puck sighs as his shaft slides along Santana's eager tongue, her warm mouth welcoming every inch of it with ease; he'd almost forgotten how good Santana looked with his cock splitting her plump lips. As much as a part of him wants to, Puck refrains from just shoving the entire length of his dick down Santana's throat, instead working her up to it with a steady increase in pace.

By the time he's fucking the back of her throat, Puck's fingers are tangled in Santana's hair to pull her head up to meet each thrust of his cock. It's messy and she makes loud gagging noises with each poke of this cockhead, but she loves every second of it, because she knows he does, too.

Santana's never really concerned herself with the other person's enjoyment during sex, let alone gotten off on it, but as she watches Puck's face contort in pleasure and feels his abs tense under her hands, she finds her empty cunt throbbing from it.

As if sensing her need, Puck gives her mouth just a few more thrusts before he abruptly pulls out so he can stick his dick elsewhere. He sits there first for a few moments, though, marveling at the way his huge fat cock manages to block almost all of Santana's face if he angles his head just right. It amazes him, to think that she just took the entirety of it down her throat with no complaint; it makes his balls tingle and his back straighten and it feels like  _power_.

Puck waves his cock teasingly in Santana's face, grinning at the way she cranes up to try to catch it in her mouth again. "Thought you'd want it in another hole, Lopez."

Santana's eyes light up as she relaxes against the bed, and gives him a cheshire cat smile. "I do."

"Tell me," Puck commands her, smacking his dick against her cheek playfully. "Tell me where you want my cock, Santana."

"My pussy," she's quick to answer, rocking her ass against the bed. "I want you to fuck my pussy, Noah, please, baby."

Puck loves that he didn't even have to tell Santana to beg this time, and he rewards her by giving her what she wants without further teasing. He shimmies back down her body and kneels up enough so that she has enough room to move.

"Turn over," he orders her, fisting his cock as Santana makes quick work of flipping over onto her stomach and sticking her ass in the air for him. Puck guides his spit slicked cock to Santana's entrance and slides it in, matching the girl's sigh as her walls expand and hug his thick shaft with warmth.

"Oh god, yes," Santana moans, immediately rolling her hips back into Puck before he presses a hand to her lower back to keep her against the bed.

" _I'm_  the one fucking  _you_ , Santana," Puck reminders her, leaning over to cover her entire body with his own so he can whisper in her ear. He wraps his arm around her front, just below her neck, his massive bicep cradling her chin. "You're just gonna lay there and take it, yeah?"

That sounds amazing to Santana. "Give it to me," she moans. "I'll take it."

Puck is heavy ontop of her, his weight pressing her against the bed as he pumps and thrusts into her cunt. Santana can feel him all over her, and around her and inside her; and she never would've guessed it could feel this good on the bottom.

They've had rough sex before, so this shouldn't feel entirely brand new, but it feels like it is. She doesn't know if it's because he's being so dominant, or because it's been so long since they've fucked, but Santana's never felt it like  _this_  before.

Puck's breath is hot against her neck as he pants, the arm around her neck loosening a bit so he can reach down to grab one of her tits. It's too big for just one of his hands now, but he's more focused on her nipple anyways; pinching and twisting until he gets the gasps of pain from her that he's looking for.

"It feels so good to be inside you again," he huffs into her ear, his hips molding against the swell of her ass as he rides her from behind.

Santana moans her agreement. "Did you think about me while you were in there?" she finds herself asking before she can fully think it through. "When you were jerking off," she quickly adds. "Did you picture me?"

"I always picture you, babe." And it's true, mostly. Of course there's the occasional porn star or celebrity, or hot MILF, but like, of all the girls he actually knows and has hooked up with, he always comes back to Santana. "You're the hottest piece in town. Definitely the hottest piece my dick has been in, at least."

It's probably sad that kinda makes Santana swoon. She only expects so much from teenage boys, and that was almost romantic by those standards.

"You're the best,  _ah fuck_! The best I've had, too," she decides to tell him after a particularly hard thrust, even though she might regret it later. It's always been true, but Puck has never needed the ego boost before.

It isn't exactly news to Puck, but it's still nice to hear. Nice enough that it makes him move his hand from her boob to her face, so he can tilt her head enough to be able to kiss her from behind. It's sloppy, and he kisses her chin more than her lips, but it's the thought that counts.

"Are you ready to come?" he pants into her mouth a minute or two later, his balls starting to tighten already. Puck usually has a lot more stamina, but after going weeks without pussy, he can't expect to fuck someone like Santana Lopez and not have a little trouble keeping up with his usual highly rated performance levels.

Santana leans back into his shoulder and turns her head to press her temple against his face. "Yes," she breathes into him. " _Please_. God, Puck, please make me come."

"Are you still-"

"Uh huh," Santana cuts him off, her eyes drifting closed the closer she gets to the edge. She blindly reaches for Puck's hands and finds one, intertwining their fingers and bringing it close to her to anchor her. "You can come inside me,  _please_  come inside me."

Again, Puck finds himself wishing he could drag it out more, because holy shit, hearing Santana Lopez beg  _does things_  to him, but. He's a sex shark that hasn't had sex in weeks, and Santana's pussy is clenching around him in all the right ways, and maybe Puck is more human than shark after all, because he just can't fight it.

"Fuck, I'm gonna nut," Puck warns her, and he hopes she's as close as she said. Wanting to make sure, he sneaks his free hand underneath Santana and furiously rubs at her clit, laying the entirely of his weight ontop of her as his hips start to buck wildly. "Ugh, fuck, come on, Lopez, come on, I'm gonna-"

Santana comes first, just by a couple seconds, but it's still her orgasm that eventually sets Puck off right after her. It's a perfect mess of clenching and throbbing and coming; Puck's cock buried in deep as he empties his load into Santana's pulsating cunt.

Puck hugs her close as they come down together, his hips still jerking a bit as he finishes spurting until he's finally done, his thick cum pooling and spreading a blissful warmth through Santana's entire body in the aftermath.

His high dissipates fast, the pleasurable fog clearing to make room for reality in no time at all; sex proving to be nothing more than a short distraction from the storm raging in his mind, no matter how amazing it was.

" _Wow_ ," Santana sighs heavily, laughing a little at how quickly they had fallen into bed after being reunited. "Well, welcome home." Puck doesn't respond, just takes another moment to recover before he rolls off her and breaks the little bubble they had surrounded themselves in. Santana feels the mood shift, and twists around to find Puck about to get out of bed. "No, stay."

"Santana…"

" _Stay_ ," she says again, but this time it sounds more like an order than a plea. "You're staying."

A ghost of a smile plays on Puck's lips at the abrupt change in roles; only Santana Lopez.

His shoulders slump as he gives in easily. "Okay," he agrees softly, letting Santana pull him back down and against her. "I'll stay."

Santana presses a kiss against his forehead as he curls around her, wrapping an arm around her stomach and laying his head against her chest. "Just sleep," she whispers, fingers lightly brushing through his trimmed mohawk. "I got you."


	12. I Really Fucking Do (Willtana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooking up with Quinn doesn't leave Santana satisfied enough, but luckily she finds Mr. Schue drowning his sorrows at the bar and he helps her out with that.

Quinn passes out after her second orgasm and Santana sneaks out of the room without having any.

She's not too bitter about it or anything, it was Quinn's first time with a girl and Santana had always pegged her as selfish in bed anyways, but that doesn't make her any less horny.

Santana struts down the hallway as she fishes her phone out of her purse, scrolling down to Puck's name as she waits for the elevator.

_Wheres ur room?_

_I rly need a good fuck._

She's still waiting for a reply when the elevator dings and her stomach only lurches a little bit when the doors slide open to reveal a blonde couple sucking face like their plane is going down. Brittany's hand is grabbing the obvious erection in Sam's pants and his hand is sneaking up her dress.

Santana clears her throat after a few torturous moments of watching their passionate groping, and it finally pulls them apart. "I'd tell you to get a room, but I'm assuming that's where you're headed, so…"

"S-Sorry," Brittany stutters out in surprise, but Sam's cock is still in her hand, so Santana has a hard time believing she's all that sorry. "I- We were just-"

"I know what you were doing," Santana cuts her off, stepping into the elevator before the doors can close. She even manages to keep most of the venom out of her voice. "Don't let me stop you, go fuck each other's brains out."

Brittany looks like she wants to stay more, but Sam gently pushes her into the hallway before she can, and Santana can hear them giggling and moaning their way down the hall until the doors mercifully slide shut.

"Now I  _really_  need to get off," she sighs to herself, trying really hard not to think about what Brittany looks like with Sam's dick in her mouth as the elevator descends. It somehow just makes her hornier.

By the time she's stepping out on the ground floor, she's got a message from Puck:

_Already got a bridesmaids but u can join if u wanna_

_Can do u 2mrrw tho :)_

Santana groans in frustration at the news. Puck is her go-to booty call when she's in Lima, but there's gotta be someone else in town she can hit up for some relief.

After texting both Finn and Mike and getting no answer, Santana's seriously considering taking Puck up on his offer, or fuck, maybe even going to see if Brittany and Sam are up for a third, until she spots a much better alternative drinking alone at the bar.

"Already hitting the hard stuff?" Santana asks as she saddles up beside Mr. Schue, pressing up against him as she pushes herself up onto the barstool next to his.

Will barely gives her a glance as he downs his shot. "I was supposed to be upstairs starting my honeymoon right now, but…" He snorts bitterly instead of finishing his sentence, knowing Santana knows exactly what happened. He signals to the bartender to give him another shot. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for some company," Santana purrs, leaning against the bar and pushing her tits together in the least subtle way ever. Mr. Schue is heartbroken and bitter and probably already a little drunk and she's horny as fuck; Santana doesn't really see the point in subtly at the moment. "You look like you could use some, too."

Will lets out a bitter laugh at that and throws back another shot before he finally looks at her. "You offering to keep me company, Santana?"

"No point in letting the honeymoon suite go to waste," she says with a cheshire cat grin, her hand gliding up Mr. Schue's thigh and squeezing. Santana leans closer to him, lips right against his ear as she whispers, "I'll let you do all kinds of things to me that Ms. Pillsbury would never even let you dream about doing to her."

Will's grip on his glass tightens as the hand on his thigh does the same, and he considers her offer.

He should say no, he knows that. Not only is he technically still with Emma, but Santana is his former student. Taking her upstairs and fucking her in the bed he was supposed to spend the first night with his wife in would be wrong.

But he's hurt and angry and bitter, and drunk. He's not the kind of drunk where he doesn't know what he's doing, just the kind of drunk that makes him not care; the kind that amplifies that hurt and anger and makes him want to do something about it.

So he doesn't think about it for too long before he pulls Santana into a hard sloppy kiss, not even caring about all the people they know milling about the hotel that could see them. Santana doesn't seem to care either, judging by the way her fingers tangle in his hair when his slip under her dress and tease her dripping core.

"You didn't wear panties to my wedding?" Mr. Schue mumbles between kisses, his finger easily slipping inside Santana. She's so soft and warm, a stark contrast to everything about her personality, and Will can't wait to get his dick inside her.

Santana did wear panties; they're just in her purse. She left Quinn's room with the intention of getting fucked as soon as possible; putting them back on had seemed pointless.

"I hardly ever do," she says instead, because it's so much hotter that way. She kisses Mr. Schue once more, biting his bottom lip for good measure, before pulling back to look into his hard hazy eyes. "So are you just gonna finger me out here like we're two freshmen in the back of a movie theatre or are you gonna take me to your room and fuck me like a man? Because if this is all you're gonna do, I could've just stayed with Quinn."

Will doesn't need to be told twice. He slips the bartender some money even though he already paid for an open bar and drags Santana towards the elevators.

There's a little bit of groping once they get inside, and a whole lot of kissing, but Santana has the presence of mind to listen for the ding to avoid being on the other side of another uncomfortable elevator door reveal.

There's nobody waiting when they get to the right floor and just like that, the tiny bit of discretion they had flies right back out the window as they make out all the way down the hall towards the honeymoon suite.

Mr. Schue has some trouble getting his keycard out of his pocket with Santana already fumbling with his zipper, but he eventually gets the door open and they tumble right inside.

The room is huge and there's rose petals on the floor and leading towards the giant bed, but neither Santana or Will really give it much of a look. They're too busy kissing and trying to undress each other as fast as they possibly can to take in their surroundings.

They don't even realize they've reached the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge and he falls back onto it, pulling Santana down with him.

"This is a big ass bed," Santana says breathlessly, her entire body pressing flushed against Mr. Schue's. She pushes herself up so that she's straddling him, her bare pussy soaking the crotch of his fancy pants as she grinds down on him. "Imagine all the ways you can fuck me in it."

" _Fuck_ ," Will moans as the rest of the night plays out in his head. He trails his hands up Santana's bare thighs, pushing the bottom of her dress up enough so that he can see the neatly trimmed strip of hair on her mound before they continue up to grab a handful of boobs. "I love these," he tells her, moving the sides of her dress over so that her tits pop out. "I've wanted to suck on them since you got them done."

She bites her lip at the admission, and the hot mouth closing around her nipple, not surprised but still very fucking turned on at the knowledge that her former teacher has fantasized about her since she was his student. She's sure every member of the staff at McKinley wanted a piece of her, but Mr. Schue was the only one she ever wanted to fuck back; he was hot, he was built, he could dance, and she always just  _knew_  he had a big cock.

Santana wraps her arms around the back of Will's head as he sucks hard on a perky nipple, his tongue and teeth lavishing it with attention before moving over to the other breast to give it the same treatment.

His mouth is wet and hot and feels  _so good_ , but Santana can think of better uses for it.

Letting him have her nipple for just a few moments longer, Santana eventually tugs on Mr. Schue's hair to pull him away enough so that she can kiss him again, hard and sloppy, before pushing him back against the bed.

Santana smirks down at his dumbfounded expression, hikes up the bottom of her dress even more so that it's around her middle and then crawls up Will's body and settles over his face.

"Did you think about this, too?" she asks as she looks down at him, voice husky and hot as hell. "Did you ever imagine eating me out while I was riding your face?"

Mr. Schue's eyes are wide and hungry as he takes in the view of Santana's bare pussy just an inch from his face. She's soaking wet and he can smell her scent  _so damn strongly_. "God yes," he barely manages to answer before he grips her thighs to pull her closer and buries his face in Santana's beautiful cunt.

Will's tongue is eager as it licks through her, parting Santana's soft sopping pussy lips to lick a path through her entire slit, from her already pulsating hole, all the way up to her clit;  _back and forth and back and forth_ , over and over again until Santana feels like she's going to go crazy.

Just as she's about to start rubbing herself, Mr. Schue stops licking through her and moves up to focus solely on her clit, sucking it into his warm mouth and giving it the same treatment he gave her nipples.

Santana bucks into his face, one hand reaching down into his hair to pull him closer against her, the other hand finding one of her tits. Santana has a momentary flash of déjà vu to just an hour ago, when the positions were reserved and Quinn was riding her face with abandon as she ate her out.

Mr. Schue is almost as good with his mouth as she is, because Santana comes almost as fast as Quinn did. She moans out Will's name as she falls apart above him, her thighs trembling uncontrollably as they lock his head between them.

"Fucking hell," Santana pants as the height of her orgasm has passed and her body stops seizing. She feels better now, a little bit of the edge is taken off, but not enough to full sate her. She slumps back against Mr. Schue's chest, her thighs releasing their death grip. "You're so much better at that than I thought you'd be."

It's not that she expected him to be  _bad_ , but in her many experiences, girls were much better at eating pussy than boys were; but apparently, not better than a  _man_.

"You've thought about that before?" Mr. Schue asks with a grin, his entire lower face covered in Santana's sticky juices. "About me eating you out?"

He sounds surprised by that, like he doesn't realize he's one of the hottest teachers ever. "I've thought about you doing a lot of things to me," Santana confirms with a matching grin, arranging herself so that she can shimmy back down Mr. Schue's body until she's at his crotch. She leans down to bite the zipper between her front teeth and slowly pull it all the way down. "I've also thought about doing a lot of things to you."

"Oh god," he moans as she pulls his pants and underwear down his legs before taking his throbbing cock in her hand.

 _Oh god is right_ , Santana thinks as she takes in the size of Mr. Schue's cock. It's massive; long and so fat she can barely get her fingers half way around it. Santana always thought Puck's dick was thick, but his was practically anorexic compared to Mr. Schue's. It's heavy in her hand and she can't imagine how Ms. Pillsbury takes this thing.

"Jesus," she mumbles after a moment of gawking, and Will starts to worry she's going to back out until he finally feels her hot mouth wrap around his mushroom head.

Santana takes as much of Mr. Schue's cock as she can, her plump lips stretching around his size as she manages to swallow a little bit more with each head bob.

She starts gagging on it once she gets about half way down, and her throat starts to hurt when she tries to go further, so it's not long before she replaces her mouth with her hand and focuses on his nuts for a while instead.

Mr. Schue's balls are massive just like his cock, and they fill Santana's mouth just as well, too. Her fist moves fast over his spit slicked shaft, jerking him off as she sucks on his balls, alternating her attention between them.

Santana licks and nips and sucks at the loose flesh of Mr. Schue's shaved nut sack, teasing it a bit more before she trails her tongue back up the length of his monster cock, tracing the vein along the underside of the shaft and taking the leaking head back into her mouth to suck up the pre-cum dribbling from the tip.

She licks along his slit and around his head as her hand keeps stroking him, until Will's hips start bucking into her a little too much, and she has to stop before he blows his load in a different hole than the one she wants him to.

"Why'd you stop?" he whines, looking at her with wide desperate eyes.

Santana smiles apologetically at him as she removes her hand. "You were gonna come if I kept going, and that's not allowed to happen until I get you inside me."

"Oh. Sorry," Will says sheepishly, pushing up on his elbows so he can look at Santana between his legs. "I don't usually… that fast. I just haven't had a blowjob in a really long time and you're really, _really_  good at that."

"I've been told," she replies smugly, sitting up and mounting Will so that she's pressed against the underside of his cock. "But if you think my mouth was good, wait until you get your dick in my  _pussy_."

Mr. Schue's eyes drift down as Santana's hips start to move slowly, the lips of her cunt parted around his cock as she slides  _up and down and up and down_ , coating his length in her wetness. The sight is almost hypnotic and Will is positive he could come from this feeling alone.

"I need be inside you," he moans after the teasing goes on for too long. He wordlessly reaches towards the nightstand for protection when Santana doesn't protest, but she stops his hand before he even comes close. "I was just-"

"No condom," Santana tells him with a smirk as she lifts herself up a bit, rerouting his hand between them so he can hold his dick up while she sinks down on it. "I… I wanna feel all… of you… inside me," she chokes out as Mr. Schue's cock splits her open.

Will's eyes threaten to bulge out of his head as Santana's naked pussy stretches around his bare cock, more and more of his thick shaft disappearing deep into her cunt until her ass meets his thighs and he's completely buried inside her.

If he was in his right mind, Mr. Schue might at least considering stopping this; fucking Santana at all is already a bad enough, but fucking her  _raw_  is an even worse idea.

But it's warm, so warm, and so very wet; Santana's pussy feels better than Mr. Schue ever dreamed it would. And  _oh god_ , now she's rolling her hips.

"Fuck, you feel  _amazing_ ," he moans and finds he actually has to concentrate really hard not to blow his load already. Santana's cunt walls just keep fluttering and clasping his cock in the most perfect way, and it's driving him insane.

"So do you," Santana moans right back, wiggling and rocking her hips to further get used to the feeling. "I've never,  _fuck!_  I've never taken a dick this big."

Mr. Schue takes great pride in that admission, and in the way Santana powers through it. It's obvious there's a little bit of pain with her pleasure to start, her face contorting in all different sorts of ways, but she just plants her hands on his chest and keeps riding him through it;  _faster faster faster_.

Santana's tits are absolutely mesmerizing as she bounces on Mr. Schue's cock, her chest shining with sweat and heaving with effort, and it's such a nice sight that Will almost hates to lose it. But it doesn't stop him from sitting up just enough to wrap his arms around Santana and flip them over so that he's hovering above her.

She only looks surprised for a moment before she's wrapping her arms and legs around him and pulling him closer against her, burying his face in the crux of her neck as he starts to thrust into her.

Santana clings to Mr. Schue, fingernails digging into the skin of his back as he pumps her pussy, this thick cock stretching her tight walls more and more the harder he pounds into her.

"So good," he breathes hotly into her neck, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he tries to fight off his orgasm.

"Deeper," Santana begs, pressing the heels of her feet into Will's ass. "Fuck me deeper, harder,  _fuck!_  Fuck, Mr. Schue, harder, harder,  _harder_!"

Will tries, but Santana's already coming not even five thrusts later, and he doesn't stand a chance against the way her cunt feels clutching and spasming around his cock. "I-I'm gonna come," he warns her as his hips start to jerk erratically the tighter her pussy gets.

"Come," she cries, hugging him tightly. "Come with me."

"I, I need to… to pull out," he grunts, trying to get her to let him go so he can do that, but her grip doesn't loosen. "Where… Where s-should I…?"

"Inside me," Santana moans into his ear as they rock together. "Come inside me, Mr. Schue."

Her words travel down Will's spine and straight to his already tingling balls, pushing him right over the edge. He bites down hard on her shoulder as he shoves his cock in deep and starts unloading.

Mr. Schue's hips still and Santana can actually  _feel_  the way his cock throbs against her cunt walls, pulsating around every spurt of cum he shoots into her needy pussy.

Santana feels like she's floating as Mr. Schue's warm cum gushes out of his cock and floods her insides, pooling in her pussy and spreading this blissful happiness throughout her body; finally satisfying that need she's felt building all night.

Will waits until he's sure he's emptied his entire load into Santana before he rolls off her and flops onto the bed beside her to catch his breath; his dick still semi hard as it lays heavy on his raising stomach, slick with their combined cum.

"That was…" A mistake, really, one he knows he's going to regret come the morning, once the booze and the anger has subsided, but Mr. Schue just finished fucking Santana Lopez bareback and filling her with cum, so he feels way too good now to really care about what he's going to feel _later_. "That was fucking awesome."

Santana laughs at his enthusiasm, rolling over into his side and looking down at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "And that was only round one," she informs him, hand sneaking down to grab his cock. "You haven't even gotten to fuck my ass yet."

If Mr. Schue was going to regret this in the morning, that still meant they had all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still even interested in more chapters of this? If you are, let me know, and maybe tell me which pairing you're most interested in/what kinks.


End file.
